Volando junto a ti
by Jazz99
Summary: Ginny relata como inicio su relación con Cho, luego de enterarse de que no iba a llegar a nada con Harry, poco a poco se va dando cuenta de que siente algo muy fuerte por la muchacha asiática, historia en tres partes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Como digo siempre, los personajes en este fic no me pertenecen sino a la gran escritora J. K. Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a este fic, cabe mencionar que es femslash, osease amor entre mujeres, si no te gusta abstente en este mismo instante y busca otra cosa de tu interés.

Tal como dice en el pequeño prologo, Ginny relata sobre como inicia su relación con Cho, en como la muchacha asiática le hará sentir cosas que jamás hubiese imaginado, este fic es narrado en primera persona, así como también no hago mención de la guerra mágica contra Voldemort, es un fic con una bonita historia entre dos chicas que se van conociendo y de como su relación va en ascenso, realmente es una pareja que quería escribir, esperando que le guste en verdad.

Cabe mencionar que se va a hacer en dos partes, el siguiente capítulo tendrá lemmon, bueno, trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo porque no es fácil escribir historias picantes o subidas de tono en cuanto lo sexual x'D, pero espero que de verdad sea de su agrado.

Por último me gustaría agregar que si le gusta este "two shot", dejaras un review y por favor, evitenme la pena de eliminar comentarios absurdos que no tienen nada que ver con el fic, ya he tenido que eliminar uno que otro molesto troll, entiendo que por flojera o que no quieran comentar nada por pena, es algo que se entiende pero para un mejor trabajo, siempre es bueno ver la opinión de los demás, en fin, no hay muchos fic's en español sobre esta pareja, así que espero que sean de su agrado x3

Me dejo de estas chorradas y les dejo con el fic :'v

 **Parte uno: Volando junto a ti.**

No hace mucho pensaba que Harry sería de quien me enamorara pero es evidente que con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era más que una amistad, nos llevábamos bien si, toda la cosa muy genial, su forma de ver las cosas y su valor, eran cosas que a una le podrían atraer pero en mi caso fue todo muy diferente, fue un domingo que me levanté temprano pensando en las cosas, en lo que sentía por Harry, un momento en el que me di cuenta de que la relación no iba a durar demasiado, pensaba que era amor pero jamás lo sentí así como tal.

Hermione como es de esperarse notó mi inseguridad, mis dudas, mis temores porque la relación no iba funcionar como yo lo esperaría pero ella me calmó diciendo que debía de saber lo que en verdad sentía por Harry, salí ese día a uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, reflexionando sobre ello, incluso Harry lo sabía, me veía distraída y a veces no le hacía mucho caso y cuan mal me sentía por ignorarlo un poco en nuestro tiempo a solas, a pesar de llevarnos bien, cuando iniciamos la relación no sabíamos ni que rumbo tomar, harta de esa situación, de pasar a unos besos inocentes, traté de apresurar las cosas pero me mentía a mí misma, me engañaba a una idea, una sombra que nunca iba a dar a luz, lo que yo siento por mi amigo, es admiración, respeto y camaradería, no dudaría en seguirle y apoyarle en todo lo que haga pero sentir amor por él, no me era posible, tristemente así era, pensaba que salir otros chicos para llamar su atención resultaría y así fue pero el resultado fue otro.

Cuando le dije a Harry lo que sentía, lo que era nuestra relación, que no veía un futuro claro ni aunque nos tomáramos un tiempo para reflexionar y saber lo que queremos, la cosa iba a acabar mal y la verdad que no quería eso, mejor cortar la ilusión del momento, pensaba que se lo iba a tomar mal, que me iba a dejar de hablar y que lo que decía eran chorradas, que me iba arrepentir pero la verdad es que lo tomó muy bien e incluso me explicó que me veía con dudas, que no era yo misma o que no me sentía cómoda con la relación a como nos llevábamos antes, como amigos, camaradas que se cuidan la espalda del uno del otro, me dijo que lo entendía y no tenía problema, que se lo esperaba uno de estos días.

Me había sorprendido, a pesar de todo el me conoce bastante bien, sabe cómo me siento y dijo que fuera más sincera conmigo misma, que de ahora en adelante no debía de andar ilusionando a nadie si no sentía un amor de verdad.

Hay que aceptarlo, el amor verdadero no te llega en bandeja de plata, a veces te lo encuentras de manera inesperada, llega un momento en que te das cuenta de eso, el amor es algo que no podemos siquiera explicar o describir con palabras, simplemente es mágico cuando conoces a tu persona especial.

De eso fue varias semanas atrás, hoy día, que me dirijo a una clase de herbología, la verdad es que me aburría esa clase de la mañana, aunque entiendo las instrucciones y procedimientos, no quitaba que fuese una clase algo aburrida, al principio cuando entré a la escuela de Magia, este era una clase a la que tenía cierta expectativa, mis hermanos me habían hablado mucho sobre quitar mandrágoras y ver el efecto del grito, estaba ansiosa pero fue un terrible error, que digo, fue horrible y aun con los audífonos que nos daban en la clase amortiguaban el desgarrador grito que pronuncian esas plantas del demonio, nunca más quise saber de ellas y le fui perdiendo el gusto a la clase pero de vez en cuando había una buena clase y valía la pena.

Camino con desgana, con flojera y la verdad me sentía de la patada, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a ninguna clase, no es por ser mala, simplemente no me apetecía ir a clases, tampoco es que iba tan mal, soy de las mejores alumnas y siempre tengo buenas notas aun incluso en las clases de Snape, veía a los alumnos de primero emocionados por ir a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuanta inocencia, realmente es adorable, seguro que en un par de años más se darán cuenta de que es más difícil de lo que parece pero no por nada esta es una escuela de magia y hechicería, de las mejores entre las 3 escuelas de Magia, no dudaba que saliendo de aquí, iba a tener un futuro como Auror, pero la realidad es que no era así, yo lo que más amo por encima de todo es volar, jugar al Quidditch, soy de las mejores cazadoras de Gryffindor, me había dicho a mí misma que haría lo posible por entrar a algún equipo en las mayores, era un reto.

Lo había decidido, me iba a saltar las primeras clases, Herbología e Historia muggle, la clase con el profesor Binns eran sumamente aburridas y realmente no es mal maestro la verdad pero tiene una voz tan cansina hace que todo el alumnado use su clase como para dormir horas extras y me da pena porque hasta yo me he dormido literal en su clase, así que me ahorro la vergüenza y me salto la clase, no creo que le molestara porque he sacado buenas notas en esas clases, claro con un poco de ayuda de Hermione que me explicaba mejor que el profesor Binns.

Los pasillos están solitarios y era perfecto, no me apetecía encontrarme con nadie y la verdad quería estar sola, este pasillo da a uno de los jardines de Hogwarts y de ahí al campo de Quidditch, es de las pocas veces que me salto las normas, así que me apresuro a salir a los jardines y siento el aroma fresco de la mañana, un cielo tan despejado aunque fresco, no había moros en la costa y eso lo hacía más perfecto, me dirijo ahora al campo de Quidditch, ya agarraría una de las escobas que mantienen guardado en los vestuarios bajo llave pero no era un problema, con un simple hechizo era fácil sacar una escoba, me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara, la adrenalina de ir a toda velocidad, estar en el aire es una sensación deliciosa, mi mundo perfecto, el cielo.

Cuando llegué al campo, me dirigí a los vestuarios para sacar la escoba, claramente eran de modelos viejos pero sabía sacarle partido, pero tal es mi sorpresa que descubro que el cuarto donde guardan las viejas escobas, estaba abierto:

.- ¿Quién ha sido? – Me pregunto mirando confusa y buscando al culpable de tomar mí idea de recorrer el campo con la escoba e incluso recorrer fuera de ella.

Llego a pensar que quizá la profesora a cargo necesitaba una escoba pero es imposible, es lunes y en este día no hay ninguna clase de vuelo, solo se dan los martes y jueves, lo que significaba que un alumno estaría aquí, invadiendo lo que sería mis horas libres.

Molesta con esa idea porque realmente quería estar sola, así que salgo de forma discreta al campo para ver si el "invasor" está volando alrededor del campo e efectivamente lo hacía, de lejos no notaba quien era, volaba tan rápido que no pude apreciar su figura pero en un momento se detuvo al ver los aros de gol, es cuando finalmente vi quien era, me sorprendí en ese momento porque la persona que quien estaba volando era:

.- Cho Chang…

Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, una de las chicas más hermosas del colegio, volando en estas horas cuando debería de estar en clases de Transformaciones de McGonagall, no me explico que estaba haciendo ahí, bueno corrijo, está haciendo lo mismo que yo iba a hacer, librarme un rato de la escuela y ser libre.

No me molestaba que ella volara en el campo, pero había algo en ella que de cierta forma, me estaba llamando la atención, su cabello lacio, su belleza, al moverse tan ágil, tan veloz usando una escoba de un modelo "NIMBUS" antiguo, sabía sacarle partido a esa escoba, ella no había notado mi presencia pero me quedé ahí viéndola, la había visto volar en años anteriores, en los partidos pero no me fijaba realmente en ello, puesto que mi objetivo era la Quaffle y anotar puntos, yo cazadora y ella buscadora.

Sentía unas extrañas ganas de unirme a ella, de hacerle competencia por ser quien es la más veloz pero no me movía, simplemente me maravillaba el hecho de verla volar y cuando se detenía para descansar, observaba a los lados del campo y se quedaba ahí por varios minutos, arreglándose el pelo, preparándose para ir en descenso y luego volar en lo más alto, recorriendo las gradas, puedo ver su sonrisa, esa adrenalina, esa euforia de ser libre y volar por los cielos, cielos que conozco esa sensación por merlín.

No tenía idea de que se estaba pasando rápido la hora, me fijé en mi reloj de bolsillo que me había obsequiado mi hermano Bill y me di cuenta de que pasaron las horas de mis clases, me estaba saltando casi la clase de Transfiguraciones de McGonagall, esa clase si no me lo podía saltar, con un pequeño dolor, tengo que dejar el campo, dejo a Chang volando libremente y yo me tengo que ir corriendo a una clase.

Como es de esperarse, llegué tarde a la clase y McGonagall me echó bronca, me dio un sermón al final de la clase, me dijo que no debía de repetirse menos aun con una alumna de su casa, suficientes problemas tenía ya con mi hermano y Harry que llegaban algo tarde también pero que conmigo no tenía que agarrar esa manía, le dije que lo sentía y que no iba a repetirse.

El resto de la mañana pasó volando, terminaba mis clases y me dirigía al gran comedor, veo a un compañero de Hufflepuff que se acercaba a mí y me preguntaba porque no había asistido a la clase de la profesora Sprout, le respondo que no me sentía bien, de acuerdo, se me hacía mal mentirle pero simplemente no me apetecía ir a la clase, en fin, mi compañero me entrega un pergamino escrito de la clase de hoy y que debía de estudiarla porque la semana próxima era examen, le doy las gracias y me dirijo a sentarme, tenía hambre, realmente a esta hora no hay mucha gente en el gran comedor debido a que todos seguían en clases o estaban en la biblioteca, todos tenían un horario a seguir, la mesa de los profesores vacía como siempre, me siento y veo que hoy ha tocado piernas de pollo y sopa fría, postres, lo normal, agarro un plato, agarro una pierna, mi jugo de calabaza y mi sopa, realmente tampoco me apetecía comer demasiado, la imagen de Cho volando por todo el campo asaltaba a mi mente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, realmente no lo entendía y debí de estar mucho tiempo en mis pensamientos porque Hermione llegó y me hablaba pero lo ignoraba hasta que me dio un pellizco en mi brazo, con un poco de dolor le digo:

.- AUCH – Dije dolida - ¿Qué ha pasado Herm?

.- Te estaba hablando Gin – Dijo Hermione con cierta molestia – Estabas muy ida en tus pensamientos y comiendo como si fueras un autómata, mordida, comes un poco de sopa y luego un sorbo a tu jugo de calabaza luego miras a la mesa de Ravenclaw, ¿todo bien Gin?

.- Eh – Digo sorprendida al saber qué hacía eso, mirar a la mesa de Ravenclaw, ¿Qué esperaba encontrar? – Todo está bien Herm, solo estoy perdida en mis pensamientos pero nada grave de lo que preocuparse.

.- ¿Segura? – Dijo Hermione levantando una ceja que era señal evidente de que no me creía, me conoce bastante bien – He escuchado a tu grupo en la clase de Herbología cuando finalizaron, nos tocaba en ese momento, se habían sorprendido de que no llegases a la clase, le dije a tu hermano Ron que hablaría contigo.

.- No me apetecía entrar a la clase – Le dije al fin y al cabo no servía de nada mentir – Quería estar sola un buen rato.

.- ¿Un buen rato? – Dijo Hermione que me miraba con una sonrisa – Conozco tu horario Gin, te creo que quieras saltarte la clase de Binns, pero con Sprout no faltas aunque tengas pocas ganas.

.- Que quieres que te diga Herm – Dije mirándola con cierto reproche fingido – La verdad es que también me salté esa clase.

.- ¿Y qué hiciste durante esas horas libres? – Dijo mientras ella agarraba un plato para servirse su comida – No me digas, sé lo mucho que te gusta volar Gin, así que me adelanto a decir que fuiste a volar al campo sin que nadie te viera.

.- Que bien me conoces – Le respondo con una sonrisa y soltando unas risillas, lo malo de eso es que ni siquiera monté en una escoba para disfrutar del vuelo más bien, estuve de espectadora, viendo a Cho Chang volar tan increíble, tan digamos, especial pero Hermione no tenía que saberlo.

.- Eso está bien Gin – Dijo – No te reprocho nada pero tampoco abuses, sé que a veces es aburrido algunas clases pero no te las saltes, toda clase es importante.

Su típico discurso sobre las clases me la sabía de memoria, una vez me cachó yéndome de la clase de Binns y me echó un sermón largo, realmente adoro a mi amiga, mi casi hermana que me cuida y que se preocupa por mi bienestar e estudios, por eso me conoce tan bien, ignoro su discurso, ella lo sabe pero es la costumbre, en ese momento mis ojos ven a entrar a Chang para servirse su comida también, es evidente que también llegó tarde a alguna clase porque sus compañeros le reprochan pero ella los ignora, yo sigo mirándola sin darme cuenta de que ya no tengo nada en mi plato porque ya me la había acabado de tanto estar perdida en mis pensamientos, Hermione como es evidente nota mi mirada hacia la muchacha asiática y me dice:

.- ¿Pasa algo con Chang que yo deba saber? – Me dice divertida – No la dejas de mirar desde que entró, parece que también ella se saltó alguna que otra clase.

.- ¿De verdad? – Digo fingiendo sorpresa sabiendo que Herm no se lo traga pero no me dirá nada porque no quiere presionarme – No lo sabía, seguramente también estará cansada de esos vagos fans que le siguen.

Hermione tan solo suelta unas risillas y vuelve a su plato, no me iba a dar la lata pero sabía que ella volvería a la carga un par de días después y de eso no me escapaba, tenía que buscarle una excusa, era eso o la evitaba.

Cho Chang como dije, es una muchacha muy hermosa y como es evidente, es el centro de atención de los hombres pero desde la muerte de Cedric, no ha querido andar con nadie más, intentó un cierto ligue con Harry pero la cosa se aguadó y o llegaron a nada, desde entonces anda soltera, de rasgos asiáticos, ojos negros, es normal que sea hermosa aunque no me explico porque rayos me ando fijando en ella de esa forma, sacudo mi cabeza de esas ideas.

Tampoco es que yo esté tan mal, muchos quieren salir conmigo, me he ganado la fama de ser alguien que patea traseros con hechizos o maldiciones, mi fuerte cabello rojizo atrae mucho la atención y mis ojos marrones que según Hermione parecen de color miel a lo lejos y que a veces dejo embobado a mas de uno cuando voy con una ropa más casual, me quedo mirándola más tiempo de lo debido, sé que mi mente me está diciendo que me mueva para la siguiente clase que era ¿Cuál?, no tengo idea pero debía de ir a la parte alta del castillo, quizá astronomía o adivinación.

No me muevo y es evidente que Hermione comenzaba a preocuparse y de nuevo con un pellizco me dice:

.- Ha sido suficiente – Me dice preocupada – La estas mirando demasiado, te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿pasa algo con Chang que yo debiera de saber?

.- No me pellizques – Dije dolida por aquel pellizco – Y no, no pasa nada, solo no me explico porque sigue soltera, con lo bella que es.

.- Creo que eso lo sabemos todos Gin – Dijo con tristeza – Aun le afecta lo de Cedric.

.- Pero ha pasado tiempo – Digo también con tristeza – Bueno se me hace tarde para mi clase de Astronomía, me voy yendo.

.- Adivinación Gin – Me dice sorprendiendo y la quedo mirando confusa – Esa es tu siguiente clase y no te atrevas a saltártelo, yo odiaré esa clase pero no permitiré que te lo saltes, suficiente has tenido con las horas libres que tuviste en la mañana, andando.

Dicho y hecho, con resignación le doy las gracias, tenía razón, no me podía saltar más clases antes de irme le echo una ojeada la mesa de Ravenclaw y con sorpresa descubro que Cho me mira, yo quedo helada ante ese hecho, esos ojos que me miran, que parece que me atravesaran tal cual hechizo, ¿habrá notado que la miraba descaradamente hace rato?, espero que no pero todavía no me quitaba el asombro cuando ella me saluda con la mano y con una sonrisa, simplemente le regresaba el mismo saludo de forma tímida y me iba corriendo literalmente de ahí.

En la clase no se podía estar más aburrido, la profesora tratando de acertar cosas que no podrían ser ciertos, me quería dormir ahí mismo, pero el horrible calor me impedía hacerlo y no era suficiente con aguantar sus pláticas sobre adivinación en otros tiempos, yo solo quería salir de ahí, pero tenía un pensamiento en ese momento, la sonrisa de Cho, me llegaba a la mente y realmente no entendía a que venía eso, que yo recuerde, ella a veces se las da de engreída cuando vuela por su equipo, se jacta de ser la más veloz pero esos recuerdos eran vagos ahora, la Cho Chang que vi esta mañana era otra, durante la comida, su sonrisa, era casi la misma cuando salía con Cedric, realmente no entendía su carácter, salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a la profesora finalizar la clase:

.- Por fin – Pensé aliviada y queriendo escapar de ese calor del infierno – Pensé que no saldría viva de esta.

Toda sudada, apestosa, gracias a una clase ridícula, maldigo el día en que tuve que elegir una clase de relleno solo para llenar el cupo de mi horario, ¿tanto les costaba darnos esa bendita hora libre en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo en cosas de adivinación?, no lo sé pero ya estaba libre de eso y me iba a la torre de Gryffindor, una vez que llegué, entré al cuarto de las chicas y por fortuna para mí el baño se encontraba desocupado y podía darme una ducha, una vez que lo hice y me cambié para luego a echar una ojeada a mis tareas para adelantar, no me gusta dejar nada atrás, siempre lista ante todo.

La verdad no era mucha, hoy las clases de lunes siempre son los peores, mañana me tocaba defensa contra las artes oscuras y Transformaciones, dos clases que no me pierdo ni de chiste, pero todavía la sonrisa de Cho me asaltaba en mi mente, decidido, no iba a pensar más en ella y la evitaría a cualquier costa aunque es poco probable que me la encuentre en los pasillos, una vez que terminé mis deberes, procedo a dormir ignorando los cuchicheos de mis compañeras, siempre hablando de chismes sin importancia, no tienen otra cosa de que hablar.

Cierro mis ojos pensando que mañana va a ser otro día, un día diferente y que lo de hoy solo fue cosa del momento y con ese pensamiento doy la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños.

Estoy en el campo de Quidditch, en el centro mirando a mi alrededor, no sé bien lo que está pasando pero tengo mi uniforme, recorro unos metros y con sorpresa veo que alguien está volando, risueña, unas risas que me estremecen y que no sé de quien sea, observo a al cielo para saber quién es pero es tal mi sorpresa que la persona a quien observo es Cho Chang, quien me miraba divertida, con unos ojos que no supe apreciar, estaba paralizada, ella se estaba acercando a mi rápidamente y cuando llega me dice algo al oído que no logro descifrar que es y acto seguido me agarra de la cintura, mirándome de otra manera, yo estaba inquieta, no sabía qué hacer y me revolvía, veía que ella se estaba acercando más a mis labios al parecer, me seguía revolviendo en su abrazo hasta que finalmente caí al piso.

Habían pasado horas que en realidad sentí que eran minutos, pero ya estaba amaneciendo y estaba sudada, ¿Qué era ese sueño?, ¿Por qué Cho se acercaría así conmigo?, no entendía nada, lo peor es que Hermione era madrugadora y me vio tirada de la cama y se acercó, suelta unas risillas y me dice:

.- ¿Mala noche Gin? – Dijo divertida que yo la fulminaba con la mirada - ¿Qué soñaste?

.- Nada – Le respondí levantándome – Solo ha sido un mal sueño, en fin, ya estoy levantada, me prepararé para las clases de hoy.

Me levanté, acomodé mi cama, me iba a dar otra ducha, ese sueño me ha dejado muy desconcertada, sé que Hermione no se traga nada y que tarde o temprano le acabaré diciendo que soñé, pero no quiero adelantarme a nada.

Pasan los días de la semana, esos días evité entrar al gran comedor para no ver a Chang, sentía algo de temor verla, bueno no, no podía mirarla a los ojos luego de ese sueño inexplicable pero a la larga acababa yendo en la noche porque el hambre puede más que todo, pedía a merlín no topármela en la cena pero parece que el destino le encanta arruinarme las cosas, Chang estaba ahí cenando y sola mientras leía un libro, me siento en donde siempre con Herm y esta parece que también confabula en mi contra porque me dice divertida:

.- Ahí esta Cho, Gin – Me dice.

.- ¿Y? – Le respondo mordaz.

.- Solo digo – Me dice alzando las manos como en señal de que no dijo nada malo – Has estado rara esta semana Gin, como evitando a los Ravenclaw, incluso me llegó a mis oídos que saliste como una bala de la clase de Flitwick, si no mal recuerdo, el siguiente grupo que le tocaba al profesor era el de Chang, ¿Pasa algo que…?

.- Que no pasa nada – Dije sonrojándome un poco por ese hecho de salir volando de esa clase solo por evitar la mirada de la Ravenclaw – Simplemente se me hacía tarde para mi otra clase.

.- Gin – Me dice Herm soltando unas risillas y volviéndose seria - ¿En serio vas a jugar eso?, no me trago esa mentira, me sé tú horario, no tenías nada después de eso, algo te pasa con Chang y no me quieres decir.

.- Ya vale – Digo con resignación – Es solo su mirada, me incomoda de alguna manera, ¿contenta?

.- No – Dijo alegre – Sé que pasa algo más pero no te presionaré por ahora, tengo que estudiar, te dejo Gin.

.- Vale – Digo deseándole suerte.

Inevitablemente volteo a la mesa Ravenclaw y Chang seguía ahí cenando y leyendo, parece que se toma su tiempo, yo tomo mi cena y trato de terminármelo lo más rápido posible pero no, tenía que hacerlo lento como aquel día, ¿Qué me pasaba?

Cuando terminé de cenar, Chang todavía seguía ahí pero solo leyendo su estúpido libro, vaya uno a saber que estaba leyendo que lo leía con entusiasmo, por lo menos no me mirará aunque me sentía un poco ¿dolida?, ¿ignorada?, vaya esto se me está saliendo de control, justo cuando me iba, volteo una vez más a la mesa y descubro con sorpresa que Cho me mira como aquel día, me saluda con una sonrisa, yo le devuelvo el saludo con cierta timidez y como era costumbre, salí corriendo de ahí, no merezco portar los colores de la casa Gryffindor, huir cobardemente de un saludo inocente de una muchacha.

Esa noche vuelvo a soñar con el mismo sueño, ya era costumbre de la semana, pero esta vez la cosa fue a más y me levanté sonrojada, sintiendo un calor entre mis piernas, no podía estar más que avergonzada, me metí a la ducha fría tratando de calmarme y me dije que debía de ir a la clase de herbología y me saltaba la clase de Binns para literalmente dormir en otro lado, tratar de buscar un sueño en paz, pero como todos los lunes, tenía una flojera, afortunadamente, la profesora Sprout ha dicho que iba a suspender el examen y lo pospondría hasta la otra semana, mejor para mí, ya tenía una excusa para saltarme las dos clases de hoy, tenía que apresurarme, mi pedazo de cielo me esperaba, quería sentir el viento, la adrenalina de montar en una escoba y librarme por un rato de Chang, como una bala iba para el campo por fortuna nadie me vio, traté de llegar primero pero fue inútil, de nuevo alguien se me había adelantado y me sospechaba quien era, me asomé al campo.

Como era de esperarse, ahí estaba, Cho Chang, volando libremente por todo el campo, invadiendo mi espacio, mi mente, mi tiempo, quien se creía que era, esto no puede seguir así pero me la quedo observando, su forma de volar es lo que me mantiene atrapada, esa belleza y realmente no entendía, la veía volar hasta que paró como era su costumbre pero esta vez bajaba al campo, justo en el centro, eso era nuevo, ¿Por qué se había detenido?, pero descubro que ella me miraba, había notado mi presencia y estaba como piedra porque me estaba observando con esa sonrisa y se estaba acercando a donde estaba yo, no me podía echar a correr con todas las ganas porque seguramente tarde o temprano le debía de dar explicaciones a la chica asiática, así que esperé hasta que llegó:

.- ¿Vas estar ahí de espectadora o te unes Ginevra? – Me pregunta con una voz suave, ese sonido tan característico de los asiáticos, el que me mencionara mi nombre la cual por cierto no me gusta demasiado pero ella al llamarme así, no me resultó tan incómodo.

.- Ah – Digo torpemente – No sé, ¿hace mucho que notabas que estaba aquí?

.- Desde el lunes pasado te noté Gin – Me responde que a la vez me sorprendo, así que lo sabía – Pensaba que te ibas a unir conmigo, volar conmigo pero no lo hiciste, la semana pasada quería entablar una plática contigo pero parece que anduviste muy ocupada.

.- Es que tenía mucho trabajo – Mentí descaradamente – Ya sabes, los profesores dejan mucha tarea.

.- No sabes mentir – Me responde mordaz y soltando unas risillas – Sé bien que me estabas evitando, le había preguntado a tu amiga Hermione si uno de tus clases coincidía con la mía, es decir después de que terminaras y yo seguía, me dijo que si, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme contigo y hablar pero parece que saliste muy de prisa y según recuerdo me dijo Hermione que estabas libre.

.- Oh – Me sentía descubierta, maldita Hermione, ella siempre sabe lo que pasa y por eso no cesaba de preguntarme eso – Bueno, que si lo hice…

.- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me evitas? O ¿tengo que hacerlo yo? – Me dice acercándose peligrosamente.

.- No hay nada – Digo alejándome unos pasos mientras ella se acercaba más – No es nada, simplemente tenía prisa.

.- Oh – Dijo Cho soltando unas risas suaves – Entonces tengo que hacerlo yo, me evitas, porque has empezado a sentir algo, ambas lo sabemos pero te niegas aceptarlo.

.- ¿Ah sí? – Le digo algo molesta aunque en el fondo sabía a qué se refería – Y según tú, ¿Qué es lo que me niego aceptar?

.- Que yo te gusto Gin – Dijo Cho sorprendiéndome, dejándome helada por esas palabras peligrosas que me hacían escandalizar – Te empezaste a fijarte en mí ese día, me miraste volar y podía notar tu sonrisa, me sentía halagada, quería que te unieras a mí y que volásemos juntas, sé tan bien que te gusta volar, los días que pasaron la semana pasada, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme contigo pero parece que preferiste evitarme porque yo te gusto, incluso si no mal recuerdo el jueves te fuiste molesta del gran comedor solo por mi amiga Marietta me abrazaba y me daba besos en la mejilla, cosa típica de amigas pero en ti el efecto fue otro, lo noté Gin.

Seguía sin poder responderle, ¿A dónde fue mi valor Gryffindor cuando más lo necesitaba?, la verdad es que ese día si sentí mucha rabia y había dejado mi comida a medio terminar, Hermione como siempre me echaba bronca y se atrevió a decirme que sentía celos, le dije loca y me fui de la torre a otro lado, pero no sabía que Chang se fijaba tanto en mí:

.- ¿De verdad? – Digo respondiendo de manera torpe pero segura – Entonces, ¿Por qué te fijas tanto en mí Chang?

.- ¿Tengo que decirlo? – Me responde soltando su risilla suave – Creo que está dicho Gin, ese día que me obtuviste observando, admito que pensé que era otro chico queriendo pedir una cita conmigo pero noté tu cabello rojizo, me sorprendí porque no te movías pero no paré en ningún momento, parecías encantada como volaba, mientras lo hacía, también recordé lo buena que eres como cazadora y eres de las mejores en vuelo, realmente quería volar a tu lado, quería pedírtelo en la semana pero me evadías, pensaba que era normal, que no te caía bien y era entendible hasta que vi que resultaba lo contrario, te atraigo, te gusto y me lo confirmabas cada que abrazaba a Marietta el viernes por la noche, ni siquiera te molestaste en cenar, te fuiste muy molesta.

.- Ya – Le respondo sin saber que más decir porque todo lo que había dicho era verdad, me molestaba que ella abrazara a esa muchacha que tenía por amiga, me molestaba no ser yo a quien estuviera abrazando y besando su mejilla e incluso algo más, por eso me fui de ahí porque era un pensamiento poco propio de mí y quería sacármelo de la cabeza – Pero no me has respondido Chang, ¿Por qué de repente tu interés por mí?

.- Para ser una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts te tardas en descubrir lo que intento decirte – Me dice con una sonrisa y observándome de una manera que conozco, esa mirada que me pone nerviosa, sigo dando pasos atrás mientras ella avanzaba, hasta que di con una pared, estaba atrapada – Siento algo por ti Gin, no quería aceptarlo pero tú me evitabas y hoy, sabía que ibas a venir de nuevo al campo, no me equivoque para nada.

Le iba a responder pero me atrapó, agarrándome de la cintura, le miré a los ojos y de verdad ella lo iba a hacer, no hacía nada por soltarme de su abrazo, con su otro brazo me agarró la nuca y acto seguido me dio un beso en mis labios.

Era un beso muy diferente al resto, tan suave, no era ruda, iba con calma, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero el beso me estaba dominando, con un brazo sujetaba el agarre de Chang como queriendo librarme de ella pero no aplicaba nada de fuerza y con el otro brazo no sabía que hacer así que la llevé a su mejilla, sintiendo ese beso que me estaba dando, poco a poco fue pasando de un beso inocente a algo más, su lengua me pedía acceso y yo la dejé, que explorara mi boca todo lo que lo que quería, un beso que se iba intensificando porque mi corazón latía muy de prisa, Chang de verdad que sabía cómo besar, pasando de suave a intenso, su mano que agarraba mi nuca se dirigió ahora a mi pecho, tocándola por encima de mi uniforme, yo la había sentido la iba a detener antes de que hiciese algo pero ella apretó levemente mi pecho derecho haciendo que yo soltase un gemido que interrumpió el beso:

.- AH – Dije con la cara roja.

.- Ese sonido tan sensual – Me decía Chang que me observaba que a la vez se separa de mi cuerpo, la veo sorprendida – Yo, es la primera vez que hago esto, realmente no pensé que me gustaría demasiado Gin.

Le iba a responder algo pero ella nuevamente me ataca a besos, suave al principio, para luego agarrarme la cintura haciendo que me levante del suelo y me sujete a ella con mis piernas, no podía creer lo fuerte que era Chang, mido menos que ella pero aun así, agarrándome así y aferrándome a ella, nos separamos por la falta de aire, aun sujeta a ella le digo:

.- No deberíamos hacer esto Chang – Le digo con la respiración acelerada.

.- No aquí – Me dice con picardía – Lo cierto es que quiero que sea especial Gin.

.- ¿Especial? – Le pregunto confusa.

.- Si – Me responde – Me debes una cita Gin, quiero que salgas conmigo el sábado, a Hogmeade, quiero saber de ti, la verdad es que tengo ganas de más pero te digo, no sé mucho sobre amor lésbico, tan solo sé que me atraes, que me gustas y que quiero salir contigo, ¿puedes o saldrás disparada como una bala como en los días anteriores?

La verdad es que me sentía sorprendida, todavía en shock por lo que me acaba de decir, esa "cita" significaría que mi relación con Chang se iba a intensificar, no tengo pajolera idea de que se hace en una cita cuando sales con una persona de tu mismo sexo, pero en mi mente, estaba visualizando a Chang, sujetadas de la mano y finalmente en una cama, me sonrojo ante esa idea pero ella tenía razón, había que ir despacio, hace mucho que no salgo en una cita así que no tenía nada que perder:

.- De acuerdo Chang – Dije finalmente que ella me seguía sujetando y dándome besos suaves en mi nuca, no me molestaba, de hecho me hacía sentir bien, tan bien que no me dejaba pensar claro – Será el sábado entonces.

.- Solo una cosa Gin – Dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca – Llámame Cho, mi apellido está bien pero me gusta más mi nombre sobre todo cuando lo pronuncias tú.

No le respondo, tan solo le doy un beso casto en sus labios como confirmando la cita, estuvimos un rato besándonos, controlando nuestras emociones la verdad es que era demasiado y para no ir tan lejos, tomamos las escobas y volamos juntas, ella de verdad que es rápida pero seguí su ritmo como ella siguió el mío, verla volar como ella a mí, fue una excelente mañana, me despedí de ella con un beso al notar que se nos hacía tarde para el resto del horario.

El resto de la mañana no me importaba realmente mucho, Sprout nuevamente me dice que no debo de saltarme su clase, no me regaño, Binns pareció no notar mi presencia y McGonagall de nuevo me echó bronca por llegar tarde de nuevo pero no me importó, llegué al gran comedor todavía con la imagen de Cho besándome y volando juntas, una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por mi amiga Hermione, sabía que sonreír así iba a despertar sospechas:

.- ¿De nuevo saltándote clases Gin? – Me dice divertida y dándome un codazo.

.- Ya sabes – Le respondí – Lo de siempre, me fui a volar, las clases de la mañana me aburren Herm.

.- ¿De verdad Ginevra? – Me dice seria que ya no soltaba su risilla - ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?, ¿Crees seriamente que no noté que te fuiste a volar con Chang?

.- Ah – Digo sorprendida – No sé de qué me hablas.

.- Gin – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Tuve hora libre, mi profesora de Aritmancia se sintió enferma, llegué a la clase de Herbología preguntando por ti porque quería dejarte algunas cosas, cuando me dijeron que faltaste, me imaginaba que estarías en el campo de Quidditch, pero cuando llegué, te vi volar junto a ella, tan feliz de toda la vida, jugando como dos niñas pequeñas haciendo travesuras e incluso mirándose de la una de la otra, ¿Crees que no noto eso Gin?, por supuesto que pasa algo con Chang, me quedé ahí hasta que bajaron al centro del campo, noté que te acercaste a ella y le diste…

.- Cállate – Digo sonrojándome de repente y cubriéndole la boca antes de que alguien pudiera escuchar "beso" – Si de acuerdo, estuve con ella pero no fue…

.- Tampoco me digas que fue nada Gin – Me dice divertida al verme descubierta – Sabes que no me molesta para nada el hecho de que te puede gustar ella, admito que me sorprendió ese hecho pero la verdad es que ya sabía para donde iba a tirar Chang, fue el día en que me preguntó por ti, le hice la misma pregunta que te estaba haciendo esa semana, me respondió igual, sé que sienten algo de una de la otra.

.- Vale – Digo resignada por no guardar tan preciado recuerdo pero es Hermione y a ella no se le puede ocultarle nada – Si, nos dimos digamos, ah…

.- Je – Dijo mirándome divertida – Supongo que hicieron algo más que eso ¿verdad?

.- Pues - Le respondo torpemente - ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos Jean?

.- Ja – Me responde soltando una carcajada escandalosa que algunos se volteaban a vernos pero ella se calmó – No tiene nada de malo Gin, pero es algo apresurado ¿no?

.- Si – Digo agachando la cabeza – Por eso nos detuvimos, solo fueron besos, el sábado saldré con ella.

Eso lo dije tan bajo que ella tuvo que agudizar su oído pero se había sorprendido, me miraba divertida y luego observaba la mesa de los Ravenclaw, Chang todavía no había llegado, pero Hermione me responde:

.- Será una cita entonces – Dijo emocionada – Deberás de sorprenderla Gin, te ayudaré a vestirte.

Le doy las gracias y ella reanuda su comida, veo que Chang entra y la observo, ella me mira y me saluda, yo la devuelvo con la misma sonrisa, no podía esperar a salir con ella y ver qué pasaba, pero sería hasta el sábado, los días pasan rápido.

 **Nota del autor:**

Hasta aquí la parte uno, el siguiente será el final, por lo que será un poco largo, me tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia porque no es fácil escribir escenas picantes, pero de momento espero que les haya gustado este inicio, hasta la próxima actualización x3


	2. Chapter 2: La cita

**Disclaimer:** Lo de siempre, los personajes no son míos salvo la historia que estoy escribiendo en este fic, los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Rowling.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos y todas, sean bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo de este "two shot" que ahora pasa a ser "three shot", ¿Como es posible si dijiste que solo iba a consistir de dos y que ibas a incluir lemmon en este cap?, cierto que dije eso, pero la cosa es que la cita que tienen Cho y Ginny se extendió y hasta yo tengo que reconocer que se debe de poner en detalle eso, quería realmente terminar, estaba con la idea de ir directo y literalmente iba a borrar una gran parte de este capítulo e irme a lo bueno pero sinceramente no me gusta tirar por la basura todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, entiendo que no soy un gran autor como hay algunas que su historial es impresionante, tengo que reconocer que me falta bastante y me cuesta trabajo sobre todo, narrar cosas "calientes" por decirlo de alguna manera para que vamos a mentir.

El caso es que en este capítulo al principio se muestra la inseguridad de Ginny al tratar de sorprender a Cho pero luego como ella misma verá que le irá de lo mas bien, esperando que de verdad les guste este capítulo, no voy a decir lo que ya se sabe porque ya saben de que va este fic, amor entre mujeres, si no lo sabes y no te gusta mucho este género, abstente en este mismo instante y ve a buscar algo más de tu interés.

Como comentario final, si les gusta como va esta historia, me gustaría que la comentaran con un review, de nuevo, sé que por pena, flojera o porque no les haya gustado no dejan un review, créanme que entiendo eso, pero para que un autor de fanfiction pueda mejorar más es necesario saber la opinión de los lectores, como habrán notado no seré un autorazo pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

En fin, me dejo de tonterías y les dejo con la segunda parte de este fic :'v

 **Parte 2: Volando junto a ti**

Pasaron los días hasta el sábado, cosa que me pareció una eternidad, el tiempo pasaba lento y las clases más largas de lo normal, eso me molestaba demasiado, Hermione cada que podía se burlaba de mi por ser tan ansiosa, no paraba de decir "cálmate Gin, ella no se irá a ningún lado, piensa que faltan pocos días para que puedas verla", yo no le hacía caso a sus burlas.

Pero en esos días me estuve replanteándome a mí misma, que si me gustaban las chicas o solamente Cho me gustaba, traté de fijarme en otra por ejemplo en Katie, mi compañera de Quidditch, ciertamente es hermosa, no tiene nada que envidiarle a otras chicas pero realmente no me hacía sentir como siento con Chang, trataba de fijarme en otras pero ninguna producía el efecto que me hacía sentir Cho.

Era viernes, estaba nerviosa por el día de mañana, era hora de la cena y bueno estaba sentada junto a Herm tomando la cena pero no comía nada, simplemente no me apetecía y mi amiga me miraba preocupada:

.- Gin – Me dice preocupada al ver que no agarré nada de comida – Deberías de comer algo, mañana tienes un día importante.

.- No tengo hambre Herm – Le respondí melancólica.

.- Pero deberías de comer al menos un pan untado con mermelada Gin – Insistió, a veces la adoro, ella preocupándose por mi bienestar que me hace preguntarme porque no puedo sentir algo hacia ella, quizá es porque la veo como una hermana mayor – Entiendo que el día de mañana te ponga nerviosa pero tienes que estar bien.

.- ¿Y si las cosas no salen bien? – Le pregunto temerosa – No es que tenga miedo o algo por el estilo pero, es la primera vez que saldré con una chica, no tengo idea de que se hace en una cita como esa.

.- Gin – Me dice negando la cabeza divertida – Es exactamente lo mismo, lo único que cambia es que saldrás con una chica, piensa que ella es la dama y tu un caballero.

.- Ja, ja – Le respondo mirándola con cierta molestia ya que ella se reía de mi desgracia – Un caballero, si claro, ¿en serio me ves con esa faceta Herm?

.- Digamos que tienes una personalidad masculina – Me responde mientras untaba un pan con su mermelada preferida – Eres una bella chica, ruda y no te gusta demasiado vestir ropas muy femeninas aunque de vez en cuando lo haces, lo que es un plus a tu favor, yo creo que podrías sorprender a Cho.

.- No lo sé – Digo confusa – No tengo ropas tan elegantes, Cho Chang es una muchacha que gusta de la elegancia, seguro que tiene ropas que podrían dejar embobado a más de uno.

.- O más de una – Me responde haciendo énfasis a la última palabra "una", la miro molesta y ella se ríe – Tienes que estar perdida como para no saber que Chang es también codiciada entre las chicas, he escuchado que es incluso un sueño para las de Slytherin, pero ninguna se ha atrevido a pedirle cita porque no saben realmente la preferencia sexual de Chang y tenemos suerte que no hay mucha gente que escuche esta conversación Gin, casi todos están en sus casas adelantando trabajo para tener el sábado libre.

La verdad es que no sabía que ella también despertaría interés en otras chicas, bueno, por error el miércoles que entré al baño y había escuchado a unas chicas hablar de Chang, que decían que era una excelente buscadora, hermosa, que les gustaría salir con ella pero que no dirían nada, me había sorprendido pero me dejó pensando, si se supiera que andaría con Chang tratarían de cortejarla, ponerme celosa y demás, no podría tener peor suerte.

.- Si sabía algo del tema Herm – Le respondo mientras miro la mesa de los Ravenclaw que prácticamente estaba semivacía, solo muy pocos estaban ahí cenando pero no veía a Chang, supongo que debía de estar ocupada o se fue a dormir temprano – Solo no sé qué es lo que haré, al final de la cita puede que pase algo más que un simple beso.

.- ¿De verdad? – Me dice soltando su pan mordido en su plato, mirándome sorprendida – Bueno, este, en eso no te puedo ayudar Gin, eso es cuestión de ustedes, lo cierto es que debe de ser algo muy especial, Chang es, digamos, alguien que gusta de sorprender a los demás, es detallista, inteligente, siempre tiene guardado una sorpresa, sus compañeros me hablan muy bien de ella pero parece que no congenia demasiado con los demás.

.- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunto.

.- Es que Chang, es una muchacha popular, querida entre todos y todas, quieren andar con ella debido a su popularidad, su gran talento como buscadora, la única que le da pelea a Harry en ese puesto e incluso Harry me ha comentado que le parece una muchacha alegre pero a la vez triste y que la entiende, ya sabes, la popularidad vuelve solitario a uno, Chang está yendo por ese camino, no creo que se interese demasiado en la vida de los demás excepto por aquellos en que les tiene mucha confianza pero incluso entre los de su casa son muy pocas, Luna es una de ellas.

.- Bueno la popularidad siempre ha sido de esa manera – Le respondo con tristeza – La gente no sabe ver más allá de la persona a quienes admiran, tienen ideas equivocadas y al final no terminan por entender a la persona a quien admiran, ya sabes que se dice que varios famosos hacen las cosas que hacen por dinero, otros para ser conocido y no estar solos pero es la misma porquería, una vida solitaria.

.- La fama y la popularidad son dos conceptos diferentes Gin – Me dice mientras vuelve a untar otro pan porque ya se había comido el que tenía – Pero tienes razón, como sea, el resultado es el mismo, falsos amigos, fans que solo se obsesionan aunque no todos son iguales, una persona popular o famosa tiene una vida solitaria por más que disfrace una situación, pero no nos desviemos del tema Gin, Cho vio algo en ti y quiere conocerte mejor en la cita, ¿has pensado ya que te vas a poner?

.- No lo sé Herm – Digo tapándome la cara con ambas manos – No tengo ropa que la pueda sorprender, solo ropa casual, jeans, algunos medio rotos y otra completa, playeras, de mi equipo preferido de Quidditch, la playera de Gryffindor, otras de diferentes colores ni hablemos de la que me da mi madre, esa la descarto pero tengo mis fragancias tampoco soy tan simple Herm.

.- O sea que no tienes nada – Me dice divertida y echándose a reír – Si no mal recuerdo, empacaste unas ropas del tipo vestido, algunas con bolsillo, tienes uno de color rojo que revela tu espalda, ese sin duda que sorprendería a Chang, con tu fragancia que por cierto fue un regalo mío que compré en Francia, con un buen peinado pero pienso que con tu cabello lacio quedaría perfecto.

.- ¿Te he dicho que pareces mi hermana mayor? – Le digo rodando los ojos a otro lado, no me ha sorprendido lo que me acaba de decir, la verdad es que había empacado unos vestidos solo por si celebraba algo en el colegio pero como iba pasando el tiempo, no había nada más – No sé Herm, simplemente no es mi estilo andar con vestidos.

.- Pero te queda muy bien – Me dice guiñando un ojo – Sé que a Chang le gustará, anda, ponte ese vestido que te dije y todo irá bien en la cita.

.- Pero – Le respondo pero ella me niega con la cabeza y me vuelve a decir.

.- Sin peros Ginny – Dijo segura – Por merlín vas a salir con Cho, la tienes que sorprender y no te vestirás con ropa casual de calle, está decidido, es más te levantaré temprano y me aseguraré de que te lo pongas, punto, no se hable más del asunto.

Suspiro, no le puedo ganar en la discusión, siempre ha sido así, no por nada es una de las alumnas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, tengo que reconocer que debo de vestirme bien para la ocasión, pensar en la vestimenta que llevará Cho a la cita me pone algo nerviosa, puede que al final termine haciendo el ridículo, que yo me ponga ropa elegante y ella venga con una ropa casual, es algo que podría pasar pero igual y no me quería arriesgar, es la primera vez que saldría con una chica, no sé qué pasará pero estoy ansiosa de saberlo.

Al final terminé cenando pan y uno club sándwich por insistencia de Hermione, tenía que comer algo o sino me iba a ver fatal para el día de mañana, volvemos a la torre de Gryffindor, me preparo para dormir, ni siquiera sé si dormiré algo, pues me tiene nerviosa la cita, en mi mente pienso que Cho ha de estar igual al recordar sus palabras, que era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, pongo mis dedos en mis labios, recordando su beso y me doy cuenta de que quiero más, que la extraño en estos momentos, que quisiera estar con ella y nada más, con ese pensamiento, me duermo.

Al final, la noche fue fatal, sueños cargados de emociones fuertes que me hacían levantar sudada y sobre todo sentía caliente en la parte en mi entrepierna, debía de calmarme, ya eran las cinco de la mañana pero pude conciliar un poco el sueño, al menos pude dormir tranquila por cuatro horas más hasta que Hermione de madrugadora me levanta:

.- Ya es hora de que te levantes Gin – Me dice mientras me quitaba mi sábana y la fulminaba con la mirada, molesta por no dormir otro poco más – No me mires así que sabes que tienes un día importante, tienes que ducharte, me tomé la molestia de buscar tu vestido y prepararla, así que, andando.

.- De verdad que pareces una hermana mayor con ciertos rasgos maternos Herm – Le digo algo molesta y apenas tratando de despertar del todo – Ya voy.

.- Parece que tuviste mala noche de nuevo Gin – Se echa a reír, le gusta mi desgracia pero después se calma y se sienta junto a mí, me abraza, cosa que me sorprende – Gin, sabes que no tengo prejuicios con el que andes con una chica, es más, me alegra porque de verdad te mereces más, cuando tronaste con Harry, me imaginaba que tu gusto no eran los chicos, trataste de salir con otros pero jamás llegaste a nada, siempre lo mismo, entonces me preguntaba si tenías preferencias por las mujeres pero no quise decirte nada porque te ibas a confundir más, esta oportunidad con Chang, tómala porque ese día que te vi volando junto a ella, eras tan feliz de toda la vida, no recuerdo haber visto esa sonrisa en años anteriores, por eso estoy siendo exigente contigo, no quiero que cometas una tontería Gin, anda, se te va a hacer tarde.

Realmente me conoce muy bien, que se preocupe por mi cita de al rato, que prepare mi ropa, realmente me sentía como su hermana menor, en cierta forma parece sobreprotegerme pero no es esa su intención, pues desea que yo sea feliz, cuando le dije que iba a tronar con Harry ella no se sorprendió en absoluto, ya lo veía venir e incluso recuerdo que me dijo que Harry le había comentado que la relación era muy seca, pero en fin, cosa pasada.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha, pensando en lo que va a suceder en esta "cita", realmente no pensé mucho las cosas porque no vale la pena andarse quebrándose la cabeza por donde ir a comer o las cosas típicas de una cita, lo normal es que los hombres preguntan siempre ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?, de hecho, había pensado hacerle la misma pregunta a Cho pero me sentiría tonta así que mejor decido que ella sea la que lleve las riendas del asunto, la verdad que soy mala para estas cosas, vale que tampoco me gustan demasiado las cosas cursis, tiene sus cosas buenas, me gusta que me sorprendan de verdad, luego de varios intentos con otros chicos que solo parecían querer estar conmigo a toda costa porque eran "dignos", patético.

Pero volviendo al tema, la cita con Cho me está volviendo loca, de verdad no sé qué esperar, ¿A dónde iríamos?, sobre todo, ¿Qué pensarán los demás al vernos?, bueno eso a mí realmente no me importa demasiado, lo que diga la gente no me preocupa porque no son de su incumbencia, cada quien en su mundo, pero sí que importaba decírselo a mi madre, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que su pequeña hija estaba saliendo con una chica?, seguramente lo iba a malentender, que era una salida entre amigas, cosa normal pero sé que le va a caer como balde de agua fría cuando sepa que no es ese tipo de salida.

Salgo de la ducha, en el baño hay un enorme espejo y me estaba observándome a mí misma, me doy la vuelta y noto mis pecas en mi espalda, no sé porque siento que eso no me da seguridad pero por lo demás sí, tengo un buen cuerpo, hago ejercicio, cuido lo que como, de verdad que no tenía nada que envidiarle a otras chicas, eso me hizo preguntar si yo era también "codiciada" entre las chicas aunque ninguna me ha podido decir que soy atractiva a sus ojos excepto Hermione y Luna.

Estoy perdiendo tiempo pensando en tonterías y me apresuro a salir del baño para cambiarme, noto que mi vestido está muy bien planchado, un vestido rojo que revela mi espalda y que cubre por delante, no muestra un escote pero tampoco tiene mangas, este vestido me gustó por el diseño, tiene bolsillos ocultos en la falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas, veo que Hermione me tenía todo preparado, una sonrisa viene a mis labios, me tomo mi tiempo para vestirme ya que me gusta que esté perfecto, Hermione realmente pensó en todo, hasta me escogió los aretes y zapatos tipo sandalias de tiras negras de tacón bajo que combinaba con el vestido, no me gusta demasiado usar tacones alto, esas cosas lastiman demasiado pese a ser muy elegantes, eran de color negro y el vestido es rojo.

Todo lista, solo me faltaba alaciar el cabello y ponerme mi fragancia, lo iba a hacer cuando Hermione entró y pronunció el hechizo que permite alaciar el cabello para luego finalmente que ella me pone el perfume, me mira sorprendida y me dice:

.- Preciosa Gin – Dijo emocionada – Vas a dejar a muchos con la boca abierta, ahora vamos que te espera tu dama a la salida del castillo.

.- Gracias – Digo torpemente al aceptar el cumplido y escuchar "mi dama", no es que me molestara pero todavía Cho y yo no éramos "novias" oficiales – Vamos entonces, hay que terminar esto y a ver si merlín se apiada de mí y no permita que cometa tonterías.

.- Seguro que todo saldrá bien Gin – Me anima y mirándome con una sonrisa – Por merlín que estas muy preciosa.

Tan solo le doy las gracias, no digo nada más porque estoy nerviosa, saber que pasará y sobre todo con que ropa traerá Cho, en serio que no sentía esta emoción desde hace mucho, no debería de tener presión pero la verdad es que la tenía, cuando íbamos de salida, nos encontramos con Harry que esperaba a Ron que todavía no estaba listo como es de esperarse del zoquete de mi hermano, pero Harry me ve y se sorprende, se acerca a nosotras y nos dice:

.- Vaya - Dijo el moreno que no creía lo que veía ante sus ojos – Te ves, no tengo palabras…

.- Gracias – Digo agachando la cabeza, tantos cumplidos me empalagaba pero tenía que aceptarlos.

.- Supongo que vas a una cita sino porque estarías tan elegante – Dijo Harry sonriéndome – No te había visto con ese vestido, sé que no es el momento de preguntar esto pero, ¿puedo saber con quién saldrás?, ese chico tendrá mucha suerte.

Realmente dudaba decírselo, no sabía con qué cara me iba a salir, si me iba a decir algo respecto a que la cita en cuestión no es con un chico sino con una chica pero que más daba, Harry es como otro hermano, uno que también sabía comprenderme, es más se daba cuenta rápidamente de las cosas con tan solo decirle las palabras adecuadas, así levanto mi cabeza, muestro una sonrisa y le digo segura:

.- No es con un chico Harry – Le respondo con toda seguridad y el efecto era inmediato, pensaba que se iba a confundir o enojarse pero el mostró una sonrisa, mirando hacia las escaleras asegurándose de que Ron no estuviera escuchando, parece que no le ha sorprendido en absoluto que saldré con una chica.

.- No es sorpresa – Me dice emocionado y mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Entonces debo de suponer con quien saldrás es una chica que gusta de estos trajes, es una muchacha de Ravenclaw, una conocida nuestra ¿no?

.- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – Le pregunta Hermione.

.- Porque hoy todos salen de ropa casual – Dice Harry volteando a ver la salida – Están armando un escándalo allá afuera porque dicen que vieron a Cho Chang muy hermosa y con una sonrisa radiante, están especulando sobre con quien saldrá pero no me sorprende que seas tú, ese vestido seguro que la sorprenderás pero han dicho que no se dirigió a la salida típica por donde salimos a Hogmeade, dicen que los perdió de vista y que ya no la pueden encontrar pero puedo imaginar en donde estará y tú también lo sabrás Ginny.

.- Veo que como siempre eres perceptivo – Le digo dándole un puñetazo fingido – A diferencia de mi tonto hermano que tarda en darse cuenta de las cosas, tú lo haces con una facilidad, sí, es con Cho que saldré, ¿no te molesta?

.- Para nada Gin – Me dice abrazándome y mostrando esa sonrisa – Es más me alegra porque el otro día vi a Cho tan feliz, no me explicaba porque ese cambio tan repentino en ella, pero no estaba como otros días, medio depresiva, sin vida, apagada, he hablado con ella y nos llevamos bien pero aún tiene heridas que cerrar pero hoy, creo que eso cambiará, espero y todo salga bien Ginny, no te preocupes, Ron no se enterará hasta mucho después, como lo sepa no lo va a querer aceptar, adelante no te dejo perder más tiempo pero antes te dejo mi capa mágica por si las cosas se ponen tensas y las siguen por saber más de la situación, hoy tenía pensado usarla pero la necesitas más tú, buena suerte Gin.

Le di las gracias y nos despedimos de Harry, me presta su capa, era la primera vez que me la prestaba y sabía de alguna forma que la iba a necesitar, salimos de la torre para dirigirnos al jardín que daba al campo de Quidditch, no conocía otra salida con la que Cho estuviese cómoda, lejos de los mirones, Hermione se iba a separar pero estaba muy nerviosa que le pedí que me acompañara pero con la condición de que yo fuera hacia Cho, ella solo se quedaría atrás, estaba ansiosa, aceleraba mis pasos como si mi vida dependiera de ello, Hermione soltaba suaves risillas y me dice:

.- Tranquilízate Gin, ella no se irá a ninguna parte – Me dice divertida – Como sigas así…

.- Ya – Le digo sonrojándome – Es que estoy nerviosa.

Ella tan solo se ríe, doy gracias a merlín que no nos topamos con nadie en los pasillos, no me apetecía ser el centro de atención y como me vieran así se darían cuenta de todo, cuando llegamos, ahí la veía a lo lejos, podía notar que ella llevaba un traje formal, pantalón largo, con medias mangas de color negro, al final de sus mangas mostraban el color característico de los Ravenclaw, azul, lleva unos zapatos negros con tacón medio que combinaba con su traje, el saco parecía tener un único botón y dentro de ella lo que parecía ser una blusa de color blanco y finalmente tenía un bolso no muy grande pero parecía ser de marca cara, cuando me acerco a ella, me sorprendo cada vez más porque en su blusa estaba la insignia de su casa y noto que ella también se sorprende al verme con el vestido, la cosa parecía ser así, yo la dama y Cho ocupaba el puesto de "caballero", ella parece no tener palabras por mi apariencia pero finalmente me dice acariciándome la mejilla:

.- Estas muy preciosa Gin – Me dice mirándome a los ojos y yo me sonrojo, miro a otro lado porque su mirada es poderosa - ¿Por qué volteas?, no tiene nada de malo vestirse así, sé que no es tu estilo, pensaba que vendrías con una ropa más casual.

Me sorprendo porque al final a ella no le molestaba el hecho de que viniera en ropa casual, ya saben, típico jeans rotos con una playera cualquiera, pero hasta yo sabía que no debía de ir a una cita en esas fachas, es horrible, yo me quedo sin palabras pero le digo:

. Gracias, Cho – Le respondo torpemente y me recrimino mentalmente por mi forma de hablar – Es que, no sabía que ponerme.

.- No te preocupes – Dijo mientras me acariciaba mis mejillas con ambas manos – Es un hermoso vestido, con espalda descubierta ¿no?, me encanta Gin.

Cuando la miro y escucho sus palabras, mi corazón se acelera, miró para otro lado pero ella nuevamente hace girar mi cabeza y de repente me besa, me sorprendo porque Hermione seguramente estará viendo la escena pero no me importa y cierro los ojos llevando mis brazos a su nuca, besando a una chica que me vuelve loca, estuvimos unos minutos así y parece que Cho nota la presencia de Hermione pero no le molesta:

.- Trajiste a tu guardaespaldas – Me dice divertida a la vez que volteo a verla y noto que ella tenía su mano en su boca como no creyendo la escena pero se recupera de la impresión, ella se acerca para decirnos algo – Ella te ayudó a prepararte ¿no?

.- Eh si – Le respondo – Ella es como una hermana mayor, siempre me está regañando, ella quería que yo estuviera perfecta para ti, este vestido, esta ropa, es solo para ti.

.- Eso me alegra mucho – Dijo Cho sonrojándose por aquel cumplido que le dije, realmente no sabía que más decir y me moría de pena pero me alegra ver que ella acepta mi cumplido – Es un lindo detalle de tu parte.

Esperamos a Hermione que ya se acercaba a nosotras, ella nos observa con una sonrisa, primero a mí y luego a Cho, ella cierra los ojos y levanta una mano en señal de que va a decir algo pero medita sus palabras, luego de un par de minutos dijo:

.- Me han sorprendido – Dijo mostrando su sonrisa y pasándome la capa – Ten Ginny, la capa mágica que te prestó Harry, bueno yo aquí me despido, espero que tengan una linda tarde chicas, pásenla excelente, la profesora McGonagall estará en la salida hasta la noche por si algún alumno no ha salido a Hogmeade, ella está de guardia pero a estas alturas ya no debe de haber nadie, así que saldrán sin tanto cuchicheo alrededor aunque de todas formas las verán si es que van a un sitio concurrido pero si todavía no quieren que se sepa, creo que podrían tomar su propia ruta en otros lugares menos conocidos en la villa.

Ella se da la vuelta y nos dice "buena suerte", es increíble que la suerte que tengo de tenerla de amiga, ella tan preocupada incluso por Cho que también la miraba un tanto sorprendida y me voltea a ver confusa, suelto unas risillas suaves y le respondo:

.- Es una muy buena amiga – Le digo mientras miraba a Hermione que ya se estaba perdiendo a la vista – Es casi como mi hermana mayor, digamos que me cuida las espaldas.

.- Ya veo – Dijo Cho mostrando esa sonrisa radiante – Tiene una personalidad casi materna hacia ti, pero solo desea que seas feliz, tienes mucha suerte de tener a alguien que te acepta tal como eres Gin.

.- Pero – Le respondo mirando un tanto confusa – Tú tienes a Marietta, es tu amiga desde que entraron a Hogwarts.

.- Si – Me responde con tristeza – Pero no es una persona que se tome bien las noticias, le cuesta asimilarlas y ciertamente le lleva tiempo, no le he dicho que me he besado contigo, que voy a salir contigo, hoy me ha dado lata insistiéndome con quien voy a salir pero tarde o temprano le diré, la única que sabe es Luna, ella me cachó buscando mi traje de hoy, traté de no decirle demasiado pero parece imposible ocultarle algo a Luna, ella siempre sabe.

.- ¿Y ella te ayudó en algo? – Le pregunto curiosa – Ella siempre es así, aunque no le digas nada, lo sabe de alguna manera.

.- Digamos que me dijo que tu llegarías en ropa casual – Me responde soltando unas risillas – Bueno eso lo dijo en un principio, porque después dijo que tu harías un cambio para sorprenderme, que siempre eres alguien que gusta de hacer algo nuevo y arriesgado.

.- ¿En serio dijo eso? – Le respondo confusa, si es cierto que yo era capaz de venir en ropa casual, la típica ropa de salida con los que sales entre amigos, bueno no debería de sorprenderme, menos de Luna que de alguna manera ella sabe que piensan los demás, es como si ella tuviese un poder desconocido.

.- Sabes – Me empezaba a decir mientras agarraba mi mano, cosa que me hizo sonrojar – Se puede decir que no sé qué podría pasar en esta cita, admito que estaba muy nerviosa, toda la semana sentía que debía de verte, te necesitaba y por las noches te extrañaba más, andaba algo inquieta se podría decirse.

Yo escuchaba lo que me decía, me seguía sorprendiendo, ella sentía lo mismo que yo, el mismo deseo de verla, de estar con ella, no esperaba que ella lo viese de esa manera pero es algo que me alegra demasiado, mi corazón se acelera porque la veo a los ojos y emana ese deseo, me acerco a ella y abrazo a su cintura, así me quedo, ella corresponde a mi abrazo:

.- Yo también sentía lo mismo – Dije torpemente de nuevo, no debería de responder así ante la chica con la que estoy teniendo cita – Pero me aguantaba y por fin ha llegado el día, sentía que no iba a llegar.

.- ¿Verdad? – Dijo Cho mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y hacía un lado un mechón rebelde, me da un beso y lo recibo con gusto, ese deseo que me despierta, ese beso, extrañaba ese beso – Pero ya estamos aquí, es hora de irnos, no debemos demorarnos más.

Nos dirigimos a la salida para ir a Hogmeade, a estas alturas no me importaba el qué dirán pero si Cho no estaba lista para decirlo, no soy nadie para apresurarla, por eso tengo la capa por cualquier cosa, por si nos tenemos que desaparecer ante los ojos curiosos, íbamos tomadas de la mano recorriendo los pasillos tan solitarios, no nos dijimos nada más pero no era necesario, siempre nos mirábamos con una sonrisa y soltábamos una que otra risilla, al llegar al camino que daba a Hogmeade, tal como dijo Herm, McGonagall estaba de guardia para dar permiso a los estudiantes de salir a la villa, nos observa y por supuesto como era de esperarse se sorprende, bueno creo que no reparamos en que estábamos tomadas de la mano, ella se fijó en eso pero por suerte no parecía enojada, todo lo contrario e incluso preguntó:

.- ¿Cita muchachas? – Nos miraba con emoción a lo que asentimos a su pregunta un tanto sonrojadas y agachamos un poco la cabeza – Oh, no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse, van muy elegantes para ser su primera cita y cuanta alegría me da de que sea así, vayan con cuidado, recuerden que hay un horario que seguir, no regresen muy tarde de la hora programada ¿de acuerdo?, que se diviertan muchachas.

Le damos las gracias y nos dirigimos a la villa, normalmente llegamos en carrozas cubiertas con un techo y ventanas, manejadas por animales llamados "Thestral", son como caballos alados pero esqueléticos, tienen alas como de murciélagos, si no mal recuerdo son criaturas peligrosas según el ministerio de magia, sin embargo las que están aquí son amaestradas por magos capacitados por lo que nadie corre peligro, vemos una carroza y nos subimos a ella, el camino no es muy largo, está como a diez minutos cuando mucho, sé que existe un atajo a Honeydukes pero para llegar a ella se tiene que ir por un pasillo del castillo.

Tenía todavía mi mano entrelazada con la de Cho, verla en su traje tan elegante aunque formal pero no quita lo hermosa que se ve, con su cabello suelto, me sentía tan libre a su lado, ella nota que la miro y me sonríe, con su mano libre acaricia mi mejilla y nuevamente me da un beso que acelera mi corazón, con mi brazo libre sujeto su nuca para intensificar el beso, estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta llegar a la villa, nos separamos sonrojadas y tratando de calmar nuestra emociones, mirándonos una de la otra, soltando risas ante nuestra impaciencia por mostrar cariño de más por decirlo de alguna manera, Cho se adelanta abrir la puerta de la carroza y antes de salir, me mira y me da un beso rápido a lo que me dice:

.- Allá afuera van a armar un escándalo por esto – Dijo divertida al imaginarse todo – Admito que me da cosa el qué dirán pero no es de su incumbencia, tenía pensado que pasáramos un buen rato en un local donde sirven té y café pero pensándolo bien, no nos conviene porque no pararan de cuchichear y es lo que quiero evitar, que seamos el centro de atención.

Tan solo le respondo con otro beso y le digo que no me importa a donde vayamos, con que estemos juntas es todo, ella sonríe y abre la puerta de la carroza, vemos que no hay nadie para recibirnos, lo cual es bueno, la carroza ya se va y no llegará hasta pasado las ocho de la noche que es la hora es que todos vuelven al castillo.

Observo a mí alrededor, el aroma fresco del bosque ante la entrada de la villa, no puedo imaginar las caras de los alumnos al vernos a mí y a Cho juntas, abrazadas o tomadas de la mano pero ya no importa, Cho me abraza por detrás por sorpresa a lo que me sorprendo y ella me dice:

.- ¿Vamos? – Me dice divertida – No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el tiempo, tarde o temprano tendremos que caminar por la villa.

.- Si – Le respondo con un sonrojo fuerte en mis mejillas – Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?

.- Vamos a un pequeño restaurante – Me dice – Queda cerca de aquí, ahí no entran muchos alumnos porque cobran un poco caro pero no es ningún problema para mí, pero es un sitio fantástico.

.- Vamos entonces – Le respondo mientras volteaba a darle un beso, me estoy volviendo adicta a sus besos, era tan diferente que la de un chico.

Caminamos un poco, acordamos no tomarnos de la mano para que no soltaran tanta especulación porque luego se iba a regar como pólvora y muchos saldrían a decir cosas que no son ciertas, para nuestra pequeña suerte, solo muy pocas nos vieron juntas entre ella mi compañera Katie Bell que nos miraba sorprendida por traer ropas tan elegantes, junto a ella estaba Angelina que nos miraba de forma picara, como si supiera que andamos juntas, les saludamos con la mano y pasamos de largo pero pude escuchar lo que dijeron:

.- ¿Las viste Angelina? – Dice Katie sorprendida, todavía no queriendo creer lo que acababa de ver - ¿A dónde irán tan elegante?, seguro se encontrarán con chicos guapos.

.- ¿Chicos?, JA – Dijo Angelina – A mí me consta que no, pero algo es seguro Katie, no están teniendo una salida típica de amigas.

.- Estas imaginando cosas locas Angelina – Dijo dándole un manotazo a su hombro – Ellas no pueden ser ¿o sí?, podríamos seguirlas.

.- JA – Dijo Angelina que se echaba a reír – Quien sabe, no las molestemos, vamos a por la escoba que quiero Katie.

No escuche nada más pero Katie le estaba haciendo un puchero, insistiéndole pero ella le agarró del brazo y le dijo que no, nos voltea a ver, nos guiña un ojo como si supiera que andábamos en una cita, Cho y yo nos reímos por lo bajo, el lugar que había dicho Cho no quedaba lejos, de hecho ya la estaba viendo enfrente, era un lugar llamado "Orochi", no me sorprende porque le gusta a Cho, aunque el nombre hace alusión de un famoso dragón de ocho cabezas originario de Japón en el que es una leyenda, el apellido de Cho es originario de China y uno de los más comunes si no mal recuerdo, así que la miro confusa:

.- Un restaurante japonés – Le digo – Pero…

.- Sé lo que vas a decir – Me responde Cho con una sonrisa – Mi padre es Chino y mi madre Japonesa, casi nadie lo sabe pero todos creen que nací en China pero no, nací en Japón por lo que estoy más acostumbrada a los platillos japoneses que los de los chinos, es normal que te confundas, je.

.- Me sorprende un poco – Le respondo – Como nunca hablas demasiado de tu vida, es comprensible que muy pocos sepan, pero me alegra mucho que me tengas confianza, pues deseo saber todo de ti.

.- Casi no cuento mucho sobre mi vida fuera de la magia – Me responde – No es que lo vea tan necesario pero debido a mi popularidad en el colegio, muchos acaban preguntándome eso, sé que no tiene nada de malo pero es como meterse en la vida privada de una persona, yo quisiera que respetaran eso, pero contigo, yo te lo puedo contar, contigo me siento cómoda, venga, este restaurante tiene los mejores platillos japoneses, sé que estás acostumbrada a platillos típicos de Inglaterra pero no viene mal probar algo nuevo ¿sabes?

Suelto unas risas suaves al ver a Cho sonriendo, tan ella, la verdad que me alegra que ella confíe sus cosas conmigo, veo la entrada del restaurante y tengo cierto temor de que no me gustarán demasiado los platillos de Japón pero desecho esos miedos y accedo a entrar con ella.

Como es de esperarse, el sitio es bastante elegante, lámparas de lágrimas colgaban en el techo y había varias de ellas, las mesas y sillas hechos de madera, el sitio de espera no estaba tan concurrido pero si había gente, Cho se adelanta a pedir una mesa a una señorita que estaba revisando sus secciones, esta le pregunta:

.- Buenas tardes señorita Cho – Dice alegre ¿Viene sola o acompañada?

.- Buenas tardes Aki – Le responde Cho alegremente – Mesa para dos, no vengo sola.

Me acerco a ella y la señorita se sorprende al verme, ella asiente con la cabeza y nos lleva a una mesa en el centro, no había gente conocida por lo que supongo que nadie entra aquí a menos que tenga dinero suficiente para pagar platillos caros, por mí no tenía ningún problema dado que ahora tenemos un sistema de becas, yo por ser tan buena en el Quidditch me pagan cierta cantidad de galeones por lo que pagar la cuenta no iba a representar gran cosa, me iba a sentar cuando Cho me dice una negativa al intentar agarrar mi silla, ella lo hace por mí y yo me sonrojo por esa acción, no es que me moleste pero parece los papeles son de esa forma, ella "caballero" y yo la dama, le agradezco y ella agarra la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y la cuelga en un colgador que estaba cerca de la mesa, ella se sienta y me dice:

.- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – Me pregunta.

.- Es hermoso – Le respondo – Veo que algunas estatuas son realmente de Japón, la mayoría suelen ser replicas, el lugar me ha sorprendido, tan elegante y con mucha luz.

.- Debes de saber que este lugar funciona con magia – Dijo Cho – Aquí no hay electricidad, las lámparas las hechizan y el techo que ves, es casi la misma magia que hay en el gran comedor por eso todo es brilloso, con colores alegres, este restaurante, la primera vez que entré quedé encantada con sus platillos que espero y te gusten.

.- De acuerdo – Le respondo tomando su mano y entrelazándola, ella me observa y juntamos nuestra caras sin llegar besarnos, la mesera llega y nos deja la carta, creo que ella se sorprendió al vernos tan juntas pero no dijo nada.

Al ver la carta me doy cuenta de una cosa, los precios, un poco caros pero nada que no pudiera costear por mí misma, ahora que lo pienso no llegué a ponerme de acuerdo con Cho sobre si cada una paga por su cuenta o entre las dos pagamos, Cho me observa divertida y antes de me dijera algo le dije:

.- No se te ocurra Cho – Le digo – También quiero pagar mi parte…

.- Es una cita – Me dice Cho interrumpiendo – Yo te invité a salir, deja que yo pague por todo, no te fijes en gastos Gin.

No le podía reprochar nada, sé que iba a insistir en pagar todo aunque no me sienta cómoda del todo que ella lo haga pero que más podía hacer, tan le asiento con una sonrisa y tomando su mano, observo el menú y hay varios platillos que no entiendo nada, bueno es obvio, no sé mucho sobre la cultura japonesa menos sobre sus platillos típicos, así que miraba el menú con confusión, Cho nota mi mirada y se ríe un poco por lo bajo pero me dice:

.- Es la primera vez que vas a comer platillos japoneses – Me dice Cho – Siendo sinceras no sé qué te podría gustar más pero quizá empieces por un platillo sencillo que es bastante famosa entre los extranjeros y son de los que más quieren probar, se llama "Takoyaki", son como del tamaño de unas pequeñas pelotitas, son empanizadas con trigo especial y dentro de las bolas incluye pulpo, no saben tan mal, también viene con su salsa especial, bueno, si es que te apetece.

.- Bueno, no me puedo negarme Cho – Le respondo con dulzura quitándole toda preocupación al ver que la miraba como confusa, sé que al haber escuchado "pulpo" se me hacía muy raro, pero es un restaurante japonés y no viene mal probar algo nuevo – Sé que hay muchos platillos ricos, es bueno que me recomiendes un platillo típico, creo que elegiré el Takoyaki.

.- De acuerdo – Me dijo Cho sonriéndome y mandando a llamar a la mesera que iba a tomar nuestra orden, parece que ella ya sabía lo que iba a comer, cuando llego la mesera le dijo – Para ella, Takoyaki, para mí, "Soba" por favor, eso sería todo de momento, de bebidas, tráeme lo de siempre, vino de ciruela.

Veo la carta de nuevo y busco el pedido que ella mencionó, tardé unos minutos en encontrarlo pero por lo que leí son fideos finos elaborados con harina de alforfón, por lo general llevan una salsa especial o caldo que viene aparte para acompañar a los fideos, había escuchado de este platillo pero de otra manera, no me podía imaginar cómo sería el plato de Cho, cuando escuché el pedido de la bebida me sorprendí un poco, vino de ciruela, sería la primera vez que iba a probar bebidas de su país aunque no me esperaba que fuera alcohol, Cho nota mi mirada y me dice:

.- No te preocupes – Me dice observando mi sorpresa – El vino de ciruela es delicioso, por lo general es una clase de vino muy dulce para quienes no soportan el olor fuerte del alcohol, su sabor es parecido al jugo de manzana por lo que te acostumbrarás a su sabor, es una bebida no muy fuerte pero que en exceso puede ser desafortunado.

Suspiro un tanto aliviada, la miro y ella suelta unas risillas, yo me sonrojo porque probaré algo de su país de origen, no me podía imaginar los sabores, la mesera llega con una jarra de vidrio del vino, su color es parecido al jugo de manzana como había dicho Cho y dos vasos elegantes y nos dice "buen provecho", Cho le da las gracias y en seguida ella toma la jarra y me sirve el vino de ciruela y después se sienta, deja la jarra pero no se sirve ella, lo que me deja perpleja:

.- ¿No te vas a servir? – Le pregunto pero veo que ella sonríe, lo que me deja todavía más confundida pero ella me responde.

.- En Japón es común que se sirvan del uno del otro – Me responde – Es normal que te quedes con sorpresa, es una tradición de mi país, incluso antes de que se acabe su vaso siempre se debe de rellenar por si quiere más, usualmente también se incluye el brindis antes de una comida.

.- Oh – Digo torpemente y me recrimino en mi mente por mi maldita ignorancia sobre las tradiciones japonesas, tomé nota mental de estudiar las costumbres e incluso su idioma si es necesario pero recobro la compostura y agarro la jarra para servir a Cho, ella me mira feliz, yo sonrojo ante eso.

.- "Itadakimasu" – Me responde, yo la miro confusa – Se traduce como humildemente recibo, es como dar las gracias, es también aplicable antes de comer, mi país es estricto en cuanto a eso, la gente agradece porque todo el proceso que lleva cocinar y el sacrificio que hacemos para comer, por eso se da las gracias incluso al aceptar una bebida.

De nuevo me sorprende, bueno no debería, de lo muy poco que sé sobre los japoneses es que se toman en serio la humildad, el esfuerzo que hacen por hacer sentir bien a la gente no importando de que país sea, siempre respetuoso y cordiales, me siento en mi silla, observando a Cho y dentro de mi mente todavía me seguía recriminando por no saber demasiado de Japón, ¿Cómo podría sorprender a Cho en esta cita?, no tengo idea pero de nuevo tomo su mano y le sonrío, nada me hace más feliz que estar junto a ella que estar haciendo coraje conmigo misma.

Los pedidos tardaron un poquito debido a que también había clientes en el lugar, pero finalmente llegaron, observé el plato de Cho, los fideos acomodados en un plato de madera y encima parecía que era como una pequeña ensalada y a su lado la salsa especial, mi platillo olía muy bien, eran como pelotitas como había dicho Cho, encima llevaba lo que era una salsa, según Cho lo llamaban "Worcester", damos las gracias en japonés que sorprendentemente lo digo bien o eso quisiera yo creer pero Cho muestra una sonrisa y suelta unas risillas por lo que debo de haberlo pronunciado bien, los palillos no eran un problema para mi dado que he comido comida china, me avergüenza decir que he comido de un negocio simple, es decir de los corrientes, una vez en vacaciones Hermione y yo paramos en un negocio muggle donde servían platillos chinos, no negaré que sabían muy bien pero no parecían estar de forma tan elegante como los platillos que nos trajeron, era mejor no decirle nada a Cho sobre eso porque seguramente se reiría en mi cara, espero una señal de Cho antes de tomar nada en la mesa, cosa que ella nota y me mira:

.- Veo que eres rápida para captar las cosas – Me dice Cho divertida ante mi reacción, ella levanta su copa – Lo primero que hacemos antes de comer es siempre hacer un brindis y luego pasar a la comida, sé que te cuesta Gin, adaptarse a una nueva costumbre es difícil, no se pasa de la noche a la mañana, lleva tiempo por lo que es entendible tu reacción.

.- ¿Y brindamos porque iniciamos esta relación Cho? – Le digo sorprendiéndola – No sabes lo feliz que me siento a tu lado ahora, en un principio me sentía renegada a la idea de sentir algo por ti, siempre me pareciste alguien buena, no me llamabas la atención hasta ese día Cho, te vi volar libremente, tan libre como me siento yo al tomar una escoba y empezar a volar, esa alegría, desde entonces sentía cosas por ti, sentía celos si alguna amiga tuya se acercaba y te abrazaba, Herm decía que estaba loca y era una celosa de primera porque decía cosas horribles pero aquí estamos Cho, estoy aquí a tu lado, estoy aquí porque quiero ser tu novia.

Me costó una enormidad decir esas cosas tan segura de mi misma, no fue fácil, de hecho lo llevaba pensando desde el momento en que nos dimos el primer beso bueno, ella se robó mi primer beso, la veo sorprendida y sonriéndome, tan feliz que estaba que no tenía palabras o bueno, es normal que este sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, luego de un par de minutos me responde:

.- Eso que acabas de decir Gin – Me dice feliz – Fue hermoso, debo decir que me has quitado las palabras, no sabes lo feliz que me pone al escucharte sobre todo la última parte Gin, ser mi novia, eso me acelera mi corazón, es tanto mi deseo estar a tu lado, conocerte más, desde ese día que nos dimos un beso, no he dejado de pensar en ti, así que, creo podemos decir que oficialmente somos "novias", a pesar de no tener idea del amor entre chicas pero confieso que me va gustando demasiado y es solo contigo Gin.

Le tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos, sabiendo que lo que acabábamos de decir, que ahora somos "novias", realmente es algo nuevo para mí, una experiencia muy diferente, el andar con una chica, Herm tenía razón, la cita es lo mismo salvo que la única diferencia es que salgo con Cho, juntamos nuestras copas y damos unos pequeños sorbos, el sabor me sorprende, sabía exactamente a jugo muy fermentado, luego de eso nos acercamos un poco para darnos un casto beso, ya no me importaba realmente que la gente nos viera, es más no creo que nos hayan visto porque también estaban metidos en su mundo como nosotras.

Reanudamos a nuestra comida y doy las gracias como era la costumbre, Cho igual lo hace, agarro los palillos, no era un problema para mí, de hecho era fácil manejar los palillos por lo que pude agarrar sin problema una bolita de Takoyaki, tenía mis dudas pero al momento de darle una mordida, el sabor poco a poco me fue gustando, tan crujiente con su salsa, el pulpo es delicioso bueno ni siquiera sé si sentí el pulpo pero el plato era muy bueno:

.- Esto es delicioso Cho – Le digo al agarrar otra bolita, ella tan solo sonríe y me responde:

.- Me alegra que te guste – Me dice – Realmente temía que no te gustara pero veo que si te gustó este platillo, casi todos prueban primero el Takoyaki.

Su platillo se veía también apetitoso, observaba a Cho meter un poco de su fideo a su salsa y lo comía lentamente, dado que estaba caliente, durante ese tiempo, estuvimos platicando un poco de nuestras vidas, le contaba cómo era mi vida fuera de Hogwarts, lo que hacía en vacaciones, que mi familia no precisamente rica o de la alta sociedad, que de hecho éramos considerados traidores a la sangre, bueno eso fue ya tiempo pasado porque ya a nadie le importa los estratos sociales, eso no sorprendía para nada a Cho que gustaba de la humildad de las personas y del esfuerzo, ella consideraba que quienes trabajan por su cuenta y conseguían gracias a su esfuerzo, los admiraba.

Cho me cuenta que ella viene de una familia rica como es de esperarse, no me sorprendo pero me ha sorprendido que ella no le interesaba las riquezas de su familia, simplemente quería tener su vida propia, sus deseos eran diferentes a los míos, como por ejemplo que yo quisiera entrar a un equipo profesional de Quidditch, cosa que yo pensaba que Cho haría lo mismo pero ella lo que quería era fundar su propio negocio de café, iniciar una franquicia tanto en el mundo de la magia como en el muggle cosa que veo difícil pero no imposible:

.- Me parece asombroso que quieras iniciar una franquicia de Cafés Cho – Le digo sorprendida – Pensaba que también querrías entrar en un equipo de Quidditch o con tu inteligencia entrarías a formar parte del ministerio de magia, en algunas de sus oficinas, como Auror o similar.

.- La verdad es que no me llama realmente la atención – Dijo Cho que daba un sorbo a su vino de ciruela – Si, es lo que desea mi familia, que yo entre en alguna carrera de Auror o formar parte del ministerio de magia, obvio que tomaré una carrera solo para callarles y hacerlos sentir tranquilos pero mi deseo es eso, fundar un negocio de Cafés, té, unas pequeña repostería, en cuanto al Quidditch, si le tengo amor al deporte pero no creo hacerlo porque significaría estar bajo presión, siempre estar enterada de cómo va la tabla en la liga, si clasificaremos a alguna competencia europea, tengo talento si pero no creo Gin, amo más volar, me siento libre volando.

Ese es el estilo de Cho, volar, sentirse libre, no estar atada a los deseos de nadie más y tenía su propia meta fijada con algunos obstáculos, realmente admiro eso e incluso la podía entender en cuanto a su familia que buscaban lo mejor para ella y que estuviera en lo más alto, el resto de la comida solo estuvimos hablando de tonterías que pasaban en el colegio, sobre las clases que llevábamos, cosas típicas.

Acabamos nuestros platos y la jarra, ahora solo esperábamos la cuenta para irnos, le iba a insistir a Cho de pagar mi parte pero parece que es imposible porque ella me insiste en que ella pagaría todo, la mesera viene y deja la cuenta sobre la mesa, intento agarrarla pero Cho me gana la mano:

.- No Gin – Me dice divertida mientras ve la cuenta – Ya te dije que no es ningún problema para mí el pagar la cuenta, recuerda que yo soy la que te invita.

.- Vale – Digo con fingida molestia, ella lo sabe y ríe por lo bajo – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿no nos estamos olvidando de los postres?

.- Los postres los comeremos en otro lado – Dijo Cho divertida – Aquí sirven bien, no lo niego pero les falta mucho por mejorar, hay otro sitio cerca de aquí, es un pequeño local de postres del mundo, hay de todo.

Cho debe de haber probado los postres que tenían el restaurante, no le debe de haber gustado demasiado pese a que la comida que nos sirvieron fue delicioso, solo le doy las gracias mientras ella pagaba, alcancé a ver cuántos galeones puso en la cuenta, eran 9 galeones en total, miré a Cho y antes de decirle nada me dice:

.- Te dije que era caro – Dice divertida – mi plato cuesta 4 galeones y tu plato vale 3 galeones que en euros su valor es 35, la jarra de vino de ciruela cuesta 2 galeones dado que es hecha en casa, en total nos ha salido 45 euros o esterlinas, su valor es casi el mismo, pero no te preocupes Gin, como te dije, no es ningún problema el pagar la cuenta.

.- Ya veo – Digo asombrada, por mi mente pasó el hecho de dejar propina pero no quería hacer el ridículo y esperé a ver si Cho dejaba propina o que me explicara aquello, ella nuevamente ríe por lo bajo porque sabe que es lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos:

.- Por si te lo preguntas – Me dice divertida y a la vez seria – No dejaremos propina, para ellos es de mala educación, no los aceptan porque es su trabajo atender a la gente a quien sirven, en otros países es común dejar propina pero mi cultura no es bien recibido, si ven que dejaron dinero, se lo devuelven de buen grado, haces bien en haberte esperado la explicación Gin.

Era de esperarse, así que también sonrío, no me sorprendía demasiado de hecho, pero no quitaba que tenía que estudiar un poco de la cultura de Japón, no puedo estar sin saber algo del tema si es que vaya con ella algún día a su país, una vez que terminamos de pagar la cuenta, nos fuimos del lugar, la bella señorita que nos atendió nos deseó buenas tardes y ambas le damos las gracias, nos demoramos como una hora y media, comiendo y platicando, conociéndonos de la una de la otra, cuando salimos todavía no anochecía pero ya iba cayendo la tarde, mientras caminábamos a un local de postres que conocía Cho, por el camino me esperaba encontrar a alumnos, ya daba igual quienes nos vieran porque tarde o temprano lo iban a saber, cierto que todos armarían un escándalo pero las cosas son como son y hay que aprender aceptarlas, el local no estaba tan lejos del restaurante japonés, tan solo a unas cuadras, no puedo imaginar qué tipo de postres preparan, bueno quizá los que ya conozco, los típicos pasteles o las tartaletas dulces, bueno estoy hablando de dulces muggles, los mágicos aunque les tengo un cariño enorme y un gusto, tengo que admitir que me encanta más los postres muggles que por alguna extraña razón son más deliciosos que los dulces que preparan los magos.

Ya estábamos llegando y lo primero que noto es que el local se veía de color rosa y afuera del local estaba el menú, pasteles de chocolate, tartaletas de queso dulce y lo que más me sorprendió, "dulces muggles", el nombre del local tan solo se resumía en "Mundo del dulce", era la primera vez que la veía y no me explicaba porque no lo había visto, bueno no he pasado por esta calle, por lo general siempre voy a un pequeño pub con Hermione y compañía a tomar cerveza de mantequilla o a otra dulcería que incluye los dulces mágicos pero este era diferente:

.- Es una dulcería muggle – Me dice Cho mirando el local – a pesar de que se ve sin gente, es solo apariencia, ten por seguro que aquí llega mucha gente a comprar e incluso alumnos de Slytherin que en su vida no van admitir que les gusta el dulce muggle, aquí vengo a comprar mi chocolate "Toblerone", en el mundo muggle es un chocolate muy caro, en varios tamaños y su precio rondaría entr dólares dependiendo del tamaño, por lo que su valor aquí vale un galeón, esos de tamaño medio y grande, los "Toblerone" pequeños cuestan si no mal recuerdo 10 Sickles con 5 Knut.

.- Había escuchado de ese dulce – Le digo con cierto asombro al ver el local – Escuché de Herm hablar de dulces e incluso probé algunos con ella, tengo que decir que son más ricos que los postres tradicionales de los brujos o magos, me imaginaba que sería igual de caro.

.- Si – Me dice Cho emocionada – A mí me encantan, ¿entramos?

Esa sonrisa que me invita a seguirla dentro del local, Cho parecía volver a su sonrisa habitual de siempre, no recuerdo haberla vista con esa felicidad desde la muerte de Cedric pero no me molestaré en recordárselo porque es cosa pasada, cierto que nos dolió a todos pero que se puede hacer, más que seguir adelante y es lo que está haciendo Cho, la sigo y entramos al local, lo primero que noto es el olor delicioso del chocolate, veo a mi alrededor y parece que si había gente que nos voltearon a ver incrédulos debido a la vestimenta que traíamos Cho y yo, no era típico que llegaran dos mujeres con trajes elegantes, pero ignoramos las miradas y puedo reconocer a algunas de Slytherin pero no decían nada porque se enfocaban en comprar su dulce tan ansiado, hasta se han olvidado la costumbre de insultar, yo busco mi postre, un pequeño pastel de chocolate blanco que había probado antes de volver a Hogwarts y afortunadamente lo tenían, lo pido y espero mi orden, Cho como era de esperarse pidió un café y un Toblerone mediano, yo siendo inglesa pido mi té, no es que me desagrade el café pero ya saben la costumbre es la costumbre, pagamos, nos dieron nuestra orden y buscamos una mesa para disfrutar, creo que Cho me mintió acerca de los postres de aquel restaurante que seguramente si estaban buenos pero ella quería pasar tiempo conmigo en este lugar, compartir dulces muggles e olvidarnos un rato de la magia:

.- ¿No es fantástico este lugar? – Me dice Cho alegre – Mejor que el local de Madame Tudipié, bueno, su local tampoco es del todo malo pero ver ahora a tantas parejas felices me empalaga demasiado y necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar.

.- Si – Le digo tomando su mano – Me ha sorprendido este lugar, no es tan rosada pero tiene un bonito ambiente e incluso hay varios alumnos de todas las casas enfocados en comprar su dulce favorito.

.- No te imaginas cuanto gastan – Dijo Cho mirando a unas alumnas pedir dulces que no alcancé a escuchar que eran pero las veía divertidas – La mayoría de aquí se pasan del presupuesto acordado, siempre dicen que no van a gasta más de 2 galeones pero acaban comprando de más.

Ella suelta una risa suave, esa risa que significa que está muy alegre que a la vez me contagia su felicidad, la verdad es que no me puedo creer que tenga la suerte de estar con ella, doy un sorbo a mi té inglés y procedo a comer mi pastel de chocolate blanco.

El resto del postre nos la pasamos hablando de los alumnos que llegaban al local, que lo primero que hacían eran fijarse en nosotras dos pero después iban a su asunto, no creo que soltarían ese chisme dado que era un local muggle que de alguna forma el dueño consiguió tener un permiso especial del ministerio de magia de traer a un muggle y que atendiera este negocio según Cho mientras le daba una mordida a su chocolate preferido.

.- Esa es la verdad según me contaron – Me dice Cho – No creo que armen escandalo porque todo mundo le gusta venir aquí y es que es precisamente mi sueño de fundar un pequeño local de este estilo, no será fácil.

.- Pero no imposible – Le respondo mientras tomo un sorbo a mi té inglés.

Terminamos nuestros postres y decidimos marcharnos del lugar, realmente no sabía a donde iríamos después, parece como si se nos acabaran las ideas, ha sido fantástica debo decirlo, me ha sorprendido cómo va la cita hasta ahora, conocer un poco de la vida de Cho como ella conoce de la mía, caminamos durante varios minutos sin siquiera tener un destino en mente, tan solo nos mirábamos de la una de la otra, mi ansiedad de estar más con ella a solas crecía en mi interior y debía de calmarme porque era un deseo fuerte, los demás locales de Hogmeade eran la tienda de escobas, plumas, librerías y otros lugares típicos en donde no era común ver a dos muchachas en trajes formales, en ese momento Cho me toma de la mano y corre hacia un lugar, cosa que me sorprende pero no digo nada hasta parar a donde ella quería llegar tan solo sonreía con las mejillas encendidas y yo la seguía como una niña feliz de toda la vida, estoy ansiosa de saber hacia dónde vamos.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Si ya se, sé que esperaban leer cosas picantes, cosas sexosas pero entiendame, me cuesta escribir esas partes y no estoy del todo seguro, pero la próxima parte, es la parte final del fic, hasta entonces, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Un comentario antes de irme, para quienes me siguen en las otras historias, sigo trabajando en ello, también cuesta y mucho me temo que no verán actualización al menos no esta semana pero espero que si le pueda dar las continuaciones pendientes, hasta entonces, nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D

Nota extra: Antes de que se me olvide, la ropa de Cho es parecida a esta, pueden seguir el link para que se den una idea de como va vestida Cho en la cita store/product/New-2014-Spring-Autumn-Formal-Women-Suits-with-Pant-and-Blazer-Sets-Elegant-Fashion-Ladies-Office/119711_

En cuanto a la ropa de Ginny, no es necesario imaginar demasiado que clase de vestido es pero hasta estos detalles cuestan describirlas XD, en fin, nos vemos :D


	3. Chapter 3: Parte final

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen en absoluto sino a la escritora J. K. Rowling

 **Nota del Autor:**

Hola a todos, bienvenido o bienvenida a la parte final de este fic, si, la parte final, en este capítulo tiene un intento de lemmon que considero ligero a mi parecer ya verán porque, por lo que no veo necesidad de dejarlo a "M" pero bueno, ya me entienden, muchos de ustedes tienen ya la madurez para entender cosas de sexo, no vamos a mentir porque ya no somos tan inocentes, vale mencionar que es femslash así que ya estas advertido o advertida.

También me gustaría comentarles que hay un epilogo que está incluido en esta parte final, esperando que de verdad les agrade, siendo sinceros me cuesta demasiado escribir historias picantes porque esta difícil describir detalles, describir lo que siente la persona y cosas así, es por eso que no escribo demasiado acerca de escribir historias picantes salvo en ocasiones que estoy inspirado.

No queda más que decir respecto que esperando que esta parte final sea de su agrado y esperando que comenten que les pareció, que si les gustaría una continuación de este fic o de otra pareja, ustedes dirán.

En fin me dejo de idioteces y les dejo con la parte final :'v

 **Parte final:** Volando junto a ti

 **Conociéndonos más y consumando la relación**

Llegamos a un lugar conocido, la casa de los gritos, bueno enfrente de la casa de los gritos, ahí no había nadie producto de la leyenda del que se hablaba, todos le tenían miedo y le pregunto a Cho:

.- ¿Y bien? – Le digo tomando aire luego de tanta carrera - ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

.- Lo siento – Me responde, ella también tomaba aire y se notaba un poco cansada bueno ambas porque llevamos tacones y no son precisamente para correr – Es que a lo lejos vi a tu hermano con Harry, imaginé que no querías armar una bronca, además no quería ninguna clase de interrupciones.

.- Oh – Digo torpemente aunque no me molestaba el hecho de toparme con Harry con el zoquete de mi hermano, al fin y al cabo lo iba a saber, el no pondría reparos sobre mi relación con Cho pero tardaría en aceptarlo – Pero de igual manera pudimos caminar usando la capa de invisibilidad Cho.

.- Lo sé – Dijo Cho recuperándose para luego acercarse a mi tan rápido como le fuera posible, una acción que me toma por sorpresa, me agarra de la cintura y con la otra mano acaricia mi mejilla y me besa, yo acepto su beso, me dejo llevar y llevo mis manos a su nuca ya que ella es un poco alta que yo, así estuvimos por varios minutos hasta que nos faltara aire, nos separamos sin soltar el abrazo – Es que quería estar a solas contigo, sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, no sabes cuánto deseaba besarte, ese vestido que deja al descubierto tu espalda, esas pecas que tienes, me parecen tan sexy, en verdad me has sorprendido Gin.

Tan solo sonrojo a lo que me dijo, no tengo palabras para responderle, me acerco a ella darle un beso que recibe con gusto, no necesitaba hablar demasiado, nos separamos para tomar aire nuevamente, esta vez soltamos el abrazo, Cho e iba a sentar en una gran roca cercana, me acerco a ella y me pide que me siente pero cuando lo iba a hacer me responde:

.- No a mi lado – Me dice a la que miro confusa y ella al ver mi reacción me vuelve a responder – En mis piernas Gin.

.- Ah - Digo sorprendida por tal petición, las palabras no me vienen a la boca pero aun así mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, me siento en las piernas de Cho, de un lado, ella me agarra de la cintura – Cho.

.- Me gusta cuando mencionas mi nombre Gin – Me dice mientras hunde su cabeza en mi nuca oliendo mi fragancia – Tu fragancia, huele a cereza, tan rojo como tu cabello Gin, estar aquí contigo, admito que no tenía idea de que es lo que se hace con alguien de tu mismo sexo pero me gusta Gin.

.- Cho – Digo torpemente al notar que ella besaba mi nuca con besos suaves por lo que suelto pequeños gemidos, yo acariciaba su cabello que a la vez olía su perfume también, olía a fresas, me sentía tan diferente, comenzaba a sentir calor en mi entrepierna pero trato de controlarme porque estamos en un sitio público y a pesar de estar enfrente de una casa embrujada puede venir cualquier alumno y vernos hacer estas cosas pero se sentía tan bien – Cho.

.- Gin – Me dice al verme a los ojos mientras que uno de sus manos se pone en mi seno derecho tocándola por encima de mi vestido - ¿Puedo?

Estaba asombrada, ella pidiéndome permiso para tocarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas y bueno que la cosa se ponía muy caliente pero con todo mi valor juntado le digo que sí, que lo haga, ella me da un beso e empieza a masajear mi seno derecho, tan suave y apretándola levemente mientras me besaba, yo me sentía en el cielo esos masajes que me estaba dando me estaban volviéndome loca, quería más:

.- AH – Suelto un gemido un tanto fuerte debido a Cho me lo aprieta fuerte – Cho.

.- ¿Te gusta? – Me dice con picardía a lo que le miro a los ojos con las mejillas encendidas y le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza – Entonces meteré mi mano Gin.

Mi vestido no lleva escote pero si tengo descubierta mi espalda, Cho encuentra el broche de mi vestido que se encontraba en mi nuca, lo desabrocha, yo sorprendida por ese hecho que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar pero deja al aire mis senos ya que no llevaba sujetador, el vestido por si solo los sujeta y muy bien pero estaba muy sorprendida por ese hecho que no me da tiempo de taparme porque Cho agarra uno de mis senos y aprieta mi pezón suavemente, estaba sensible:

.- AH, Cho – Digo soltando un gemido muy fuerte temiendo que alguien nos escuchara – Me has debido avisar que me ibas a desabrochar la parte de arriba de mi vestido.

.- Lo siento – Dijo Cho divertida mientras ella pone sus dos manos en mis pechos cubriéndolas y masajeándolas – Es que ya no puedo seguir con rodeos, quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero, cuanto deseo que estés a mi lado siempre, anoche estaba muy nerviosa, tuve que estar sola para leer algo sobre la relación lésbica, honestamente no sé si estoy haciendo bien pero es tan fuerte mi curiosidad, mi deseo de fundirme contigo que no logro detenerme, esos pechos que tienes, son preciosas Gin.

.- Ah – Suelto mientras me masajea pero con la suficiente voluntad pongo mis dos manos en sus brazos y le doy un beso tranquilizador que termina por sorprenderla y le respondo – No creas que me molesta esto, de hecho me siento tan bien, excitada ante esta nueva experiencia, pero este no es el lugar adecuado Cho, también quiero que sea especial, también tengo mucha curiosidad y deseo.

.- Entonces nos vamos yendo al castillo Gin – Me dice divertida y con picardía mientras volvía ponerme la parte de arriba del vestido y lo abrochaba pero le miraba con cierta molestia a lo que me mira confusa y le respondo:

.- No es justo Chang – Le digo con fingida molestia – Tu viste mis pechos al aire descaradamente y jugueteaste un poco con ellas, mínimo me tendrías que mostrar las tuyas.

.- Oh – Me responde Cho divertida que a la vez suelta unas risillas pero en ese momento me sorprende porque ella está desabotonando su único botón de su chaleco de su traje, ella se lo quita y deja al descubierto su blusa blanca y me pregunta con picardía - ¿Quieres verlas?

Me quedo anonadada ante su pregunta nada inocente pero le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza y estaba sonrojada, Cho se sienta nuevamente en la roca y voltea para todos lados, viendo que no haya nadie quien estuviera espiando, luego sube su blusa mostrando su sujetador de encaje y de color azul, era de esos sujetadores que se abrían por delante y no por atrás, Cho llevó sus manos a ella y lo desabrocha, mostrándome sus senos, yo quedo todavía más sorprendida, deleitándome con lo que estaba viendo, sé que me excito al verlas, los pechos de Cho eran casi iguales que los míos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, sus pezones tenían aureolas muy rosadas que a diferencia de las mías son de un color un tanto más oscuro, un fuerte deseo me invadió y me acerque a ella, sentándome en sus piernas, fijándome en sus pechos, llevo una mano a uno de sus pechos y la masajeo suavemente, es la primera vez que toco a una chica de esa manera, tan suave como una almohadilla, apreté levemente su pezón que se notaba excitada, al hacerlo tuvo un efecto inmediato:

.- AH Gin – Me dice Cho, sé que eso me puso a mil, me estaba excitando con su gemido que no dejé de hacerlo e incluso fui un poco más atrevida, con una mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos y otro fuerte deseo me invadió a mi mente, succionar su otro seno, su otro pezón, sé que debía de evitarlo pero no pude y lo hice, Cho se sorprendió por lo que soltó un gemido más fuerte al hacerlo – AH, Gin.

Así estuve por dos minutos, escuchando sus gemidos pero me supe controlar y me detuve, sé que Cho se sintió un tanto molesta por detenerme pero hasta ella sabía que no era el lugar adecuado, así que volví a abrochar su sujetador y le dije:

.- No es que quiera detenerme Cho – Le digo con la respiración acelerada y con ganas de hacerlo ahí mismo – Solo que, aquí no es un lugar apropiado, podría venir cualquiera y realmente deseo esto en la intimidad Cho, además gimes muy fuerte.

.- Lo sé – Me dice acariciando mis mejillas – Me ha gustado, pero es tu culpa, me agarraste por sorpresa y estaba muy sensible, excitada para que negarlo, realmente me gustó y quisiera que lo volvieses a hacer pero tienes razón aquí no es el lugar apropiado, volvamos al castillo Gin, conozco un buen lugar donde nadie nos interrumpirá.

.- ¿La sala de los menesteres? – Le respondo también con cierta picardía a lo que ella me mira con esos ojos llenos de deseos - ¿Dónde más podríamos tener la intimidad que buscamos Cho?

.- Exacto, mi querida Gin – Me responde dulcemente mientras acomodaba su saco – Entonces nos vamos yendo antes de que se haga tarde.

Nos fuimos de ahí, corriendo hacia la entrada de Hogmeade, como dos chiquillas haciendo travesuras, lo que es una locura porque llevábamos tacones y es difícil correr con ese tipo de zapatos pero era tanta nuestra gana de hacer algo más en la intimidad pese a no tener ni pajolera idea de que se hace cuando la cosa es entre dos chicas, muy aparte de lo que me hizo Cho y de lo que yo le hice a ella, son cosas típicas de los chicos, no hay que negar eso porque hasta yo he tenido ese deseo y lo he podido hacer al menos en ese momento.

Sé que la gente volteaba a vernos y se preguntaba a donde iríamos con tanta prisa hasta Hermione me vio y se echó a reírse descaradamente, sé que se burlará cuando le cuente, me dirá un par de cosas pero por ahora no me interesa eso, llegar a las carrozas parecía un camino largo hasta que por fin llegamos, pero nos demorábamos otros 10 minutos en llegar al castillo, bueno había que esperar nuestra carroza que se tardaba, Cho me mira impaciente como yo a ella, nos echamos a reír por nuestro obvio comportamiento y lo que deseamos hacer.

Calmamos nuestra risa al ver que ya se acercaba una carroza y nos subimos a ella, nos íbamos a demorar minutos, Cho y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo con no besarnos porque la cosa seguramente iba a ir a más y no lo podríamos controlar, así que ella suelta algo que no me sorprende porque no teníamos tema para hablar:

.- Los Thestral – Me dice Cho mirando a la ventanilla – Son criaturas tenebrosas…

.- ¿En serio Cho? – Le respondo alzando una ceja y mirándola con una sonrisa – Entiendo tu ansiedad Cho, yo también la siento, no puedo esperar más pero tengamos un poco más de paciencia amor.

Si de acuerdo, lo dije y ella se sorprendió pero igual me costaba decir cosas "cariñosas" pero me sentí tan bien al decirlo:

.- Me acabas de decir "amor" – Me responde Cho que nuevamente acaricia mi mejilla – Suena tan sexy viniendo de ti Gin.

.- Todavía me cuesta decirlas Cho – Digo con pena – Pero para mí es una nueva experiencia y me va gustando demasiado.

.- A mí también Gin – Me responde alegremente y me da un casto beso – Ya casi llegamos al castillo.

Pasaron largos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad pero finalmente habíamos llegado al castillo, no recordaba que la carroza jalada por el Thestral fuese tan lenta, pero una vez que nos bajamos, la profesora McGonagall, nos veía sorprendida pero a la vez nos sonreía y nos dijo:

.- ¿Tuvieron una buena cita chicas? – Nos preguntó a lo que respondimos que sí, ella nos observaba con curiosidad – Ya casi es la hora de cerrar pero bueno, no las detengo más, vayan a descansar.

No sé si eso fue con doble intención o no, pero nos sonreía de todas maneras, Cho y yo literalmente nos fuimos corriendo de ahí, sabíamos a donde queríamos llegar y solo estábamos enfocadas en eso, nada nos iba a detener, mientras apresurábamos nuestros pasos, nos echábamos una risa porque era tanta nuestra ansiedad, tan fuerte es la curiosidad, nos dominaba el hecho de estar en la intimidad y conocernos más de lo que nos habíamos conocido en la cita.

Subíamos las escaleras, no habíamos visto ningún alumno, la capa solo la llevaba por si acaso, nunca la necesité realmente pensaba que sí pero no, en parte pensaba evadir a los odiosos de Slytherin porque hacían burlas de todo tipo de cosas pero no, por fortuna no fue así.

Finalmente llegamos al séptimo piso, nos fijamos que no hubiera nadie, echando vistazo de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa descubrimos que estábamos muy solas, nos paramos frente a la pared para imaginar el cuarto que deseábamos para la sala de menesteres, dimos 3 pasos y al cabo de unos minutos una gran puerta apareció:

.- Excelente – Dice Cho con emoción que se acercaba y luego me tenía una mano - ¿Vienes Gin?

.- No tienes que preguntármelo Cho – Le respondo con picardía y tomando su mano

Entramos al cuarto y cerramos la puerta, el cuarto estaba hermosamente decorado con los colores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, las estatuas de león y el cuervo unidos, una cama "Queen" estaba en el centro y tenía sabanas de ambas casas, se veía el estampado y era hermoso, había pequeñas bibliotecas y varias escobas que eran réplicas de las que vendía en todo el mundo, el techo tenía la misma magia del gran comedor, mostrando la noche, las estrellas, el cuarto brillaba en azul, yo estaba sorprendida y Cho también lo estaba, viendo alrededor:

.- Una combinación de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw – Dijo Cho asombrada – Es más de lo que puedo pedir e incluso hay un guardarropa con trajes sexys.

Podía ver el guardarropa, eran ropas sugerentes y no negaré que me gustaría ver a Cho en esas ropas, me moría de ganas pero nos iba a llevar tiempo cambiarnos, así que me acerqué a ella y le digo:

.- Es un cuarto hermoso – Le digo abrazándola – Me gustaría verte en esas ropas pero ya estamos aquí, a pesar de que no tengo idea de cómo comenzar… Este…

.- Tranquila Gin – Me dice acariciando mi mejilla con su mano, estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa – Iremos un poco con calma porque yo tampoco sé bien que hacer pero lo obvio sería despojarnos de la ropa que llevamos ¿no?

Sonrojo ante esa idea, mirando a Cho a los ojos que ella también se sonroja, viendo el cuarto que imaginamos, tanta ansiedad para que luego no sepamos como iniciar lo que teníamos planeado hacer, estábamos abrazadas con el corazón acelerado, podía sentir la de Cho y la mía, estaban pasando los minutos y no teníamos pajolera idea de cómo comenzar, hasta que se me vino una idea, una idea ridícula de hecho pero no sabía cómo más empezar, me separé de Cho y ella me miraba confusa, la volteo a ver con una sonrisa coqueta o por lo menos traté de dar esa imagen, lo cual dio resultado porque Cho estaba sorprendida, llevo mis manos a mi cuello, a desatar el nudo que cubre la parte delantera de mi vestido, estaba de espaldas pero sentía la mirada de Cho, me estaba comiendo con la mirada, cada movimiento, terminé de desatarlo y lentamente me lo iba quitando hasta quedar semidesnuda, no tenía sujetador, todavía quedaba la falda, llevé mis manos a buscar el cierre para quitarme por completo el vestido, quedando solamente en bragas, era sencilla de color rojo pero mostraba un poco de los lados, no era tan fan de vestirme tan sexy pero en ese momento me sentía muy descubierta, tomando en cuenta que Cho me miraba, me acerco a la cama, me quito los tacones y volteo a verla, estaba muy roja y Cho parecía querer morirse ahí mismo, ella me miraba descaradamente mordiéndose los labios:

.- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Cho? – Le pregunto torpemente sabiendo que no era necesario preguntar pero tenía ganas de provocarla.

.- Mucho – Me responde mientras se acercaba la cama, ella iba desabotonando su saco, se lo sacaba y la dejaba tirado al piso, quedaba su blusa, iba contoneándose, moviéndose de manera sensual que me volvía loca porque lo hacía lentamente, su pantalón lo iba desabrochando, su blusa era de verdad un estorbo y Cho de un rápido movimiento se lo quitó quedando solo su sujetador de encaje azul, luego se quitó los tacones que llevaba, llegó a la cama, solo faltaba su pantalón y se lo iba quitando, yo no perdía ninguna acción de ella, cuando se lo quitó tenía una braga muy sugerente, podía ver literalmente su parte intima dado que era una braga transparente, se sube a la cama conmigo viéndome con esos ojos, con esos deseos, viendo mis pechos, se sienta en mis piernas y me empieza a besarme con pasión, al principio suave para luego aumentar la intensidad, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas, su mano traviesa tocaba mi seno derecho, apretándola suavemente que pasó a apretar mi pezón que en ese momento estaba erecto, mis gemidos morían en su boca, yo no me quedaba atrás, con mis dos manos masajeaba sus pechos y podía notar que gemía de placer, en una de esas metí mi mano por debajo de sujetador y bien se notaba que estaba excitada porque su pezón estaba erecto, sin dudar la apreté y ella se separó de mi boca – AH, Gin.

Que haya gemido así, me ponía todavía más caliente, así que me dejé de inocencias, me cansé de ser inocente y fui un poco más temeraria, le desabroché su sujetador dejando al descubierto sus pechos y empecé a juguetear con ellas, con una mano masajeaba fuertemente uno de sus pechos y con mi boca succionaba su otro seno, Cho se sentía en la gloria, estaba gimiendo sin parar:

.- AH, maldición Ginny – Me dice Cho mientras acariciaba mi espalda – Estas muy ansiosa ¿verdad?, AH

La verdad es que estaba muy caliente, viendo sus senos, sus aureolas rosadas, me sentía muy húmeda en mi entrepierna, así estuve unos minutos hasta que ella volteó las cosas, mirándome con deseo e hizo lo mismo que le hice a ella, ella tocaba uno de mis senos y con su boca jugueteaba con la otra, se sentía tan bien ser succionada, solo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar pero algo me sorprendió todavía más, uno de sus manos se dirigió a mi entrepierna, tocándola por encima de la braga, abrí los ojos con sorpresa pero su boca seguía succionándome mi seno derecho:

.- AH Cho – Le respondo – Me estas tocando ahí abajo… AH

.- Si – Me responde con picardía y de cierta forma juguetona – Estás muy mojada Gin, puedo sentirlo, tus bragas están mojadas.

No podía negar eso, ella seguía tocándome abajo, por un lado quería parar porque era muy rápido para llegar a ese punto pero por otro lado, solo me ponía más caliente, Cho paró de juguetear con mis senos y me iba dando besos suaves por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca y me pregunta:

.- Si quieres parar aquí lo entenderé Gin – Me dice mientras me besaba la nuca – Sé que es sorpresivo que te toque ahí abajo, pero ando tan caliente pero sé controlarme, así que, tú decides Gin.

.- Cho – Le respondo mirándola a los ojos, sé que ella no quiere hacerme daño, sé que es la primera vez que ambas hacemos esto pese a no tener idea de que hacer pero también estaba caliente y estábamos solas, qué más da que me toque abajo, quería sentirla – Hazlo Cho, quítamelas y hazlo, no te preocupes por nada.

Ella me sonríe mordiendo sus labios, no dijo nada más y me acomodó poniendo una almohada sobre mi espalda, ella empezó a besarme las piernas, yo la miraba ansiosa, soltaba gemidos suaves ante sus besos, sus manos empezaron a bajarme las bragas, levanto un poco mi cadera para facilitarle el trabajo y finalmente quedo desnuda ante ella, Cho huele mis bragas, sé que eso me debió de dar un poco de asco pero la verdad me calentaba más, puso sus manos en mi intimidad, digamos que no estaba del todo depilada, a veces me gusta dejar un triángulo en mi vello púbico:

.- Aquí también eres pelirroja Gin – Me dice con diversión – Cielos, me gusta como se ve, tan húmeda, tan caliente, estoy calentándome demasiado y fuertes deseos me invade Gin, te ves tan sexy…

.- Cho – Le digo a la desesperada – Lo que vayas a hacer hazlo ya, no me dejes esperando más.

De acuerdo, fue mi desesperación pero es más por pena porque ella veía mi intimidad, ella me sonríe y antes de hacer nada, me da un beso y luego regresa a mi intimidad, tocando mis pliegues vaginales con sus dos manos, gimo suavemente ante eso, la miro, veo que ella estaba muy sorprendida:

.- Cho…

.- Tranquila Gin – Me dice mientras me tocaba suavemente – Dame tiempo, es que, es la primera vez que toco una vagina que no sea la mía, normalmente me masturbo metiéndome dos dedos…

.- Cho – Le digo abriendo los dos ojos avergonzada de escuchar tal confesión aunque no debería de sorprenderme…

.- Tranquila Gin – Me responde Cho – Hay algo que quiero hacer y es un fuerte deseo, no puedo aguantar más…

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer Cho? – Le pregunto…

Pero no me respondió al contrario, acercó su cabeza a mi intimidad, sabía que es lo que iba a hacer, quería detenerla pero mi deseo también era fuerte y pudo más eso que lo otro, Cho finalmente puso sus labios en mi intimidad, besándola y lamiéndola, pensé que iba a estar asqueada pero me estaba chupando como si fuera un dulce, dándole leves mordiscos a mis pliegues vaginales, yo gemía sin parar, gemía muy fuerte gritando su nombre, mientras lo hacía ella de repente me mete un dedo a mi intimidad, sorprendiéndome, tanto que me levanto de golpe:

.- Cho… AH – Digo gimiendo fuertemente…

Ella no paró y yo me volví acostar sintiendo su penetración, sintiendo su lengua y su dedo en mi vagina, se sentía tan bien, tan excitante, mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado, no es la primera vez que tiemblo así, yo también me masturbo y a veces llego a correrme pero no a este nivel tan fuerte, era la primera vez que alguien se comía literalmente mi coño, estaba punto de correrme:

.- Cho – Le digo…

.- Estas a punto ¿No? – Me responde mientras seguía lamiendo y penetrándome con su dedo…

.- Si – Le digo con vergüenza – Cho…

.- No todavía cariño – Me dice juguetona a la que yo la miro molesta por que había parado pero después veo lo que hace, se está sacando sus bragas dejando al descubierto su intimidad, agarra otra almohada y se acuesta en ella, abriendo sus piernas, sabía lo que quería y realmente estaba entre asustada y excitada – Gin, por favor, quiero sentirte…

Que me haya dicho por favor fue el incentivo que me hizo moverme, primero suavemente besando sus piernas, me dirijo a sus labios para darle un casto beso, puedo sentir el sabor amargo de mis fluidos en la boca de Cho, no me molestaba, de hecho solo me ponía más caliente, regreso de nuevo a su intimidad, veo que la tiene perfectamente depilada, así que acerco mis labios a la entrada de su sexo, empiezo a darles suaves besos a lo que Cho suelta leves gemidos, separo sus labios y empiezo a lamerlas, un sabor amargo pero delicioso a la vez, podía notar que su clítoris se iba hinchando, momento atrás Cho le daba leves mordiscos a mi clítoris y eso me excitaba todavía más, así que hice lo mismo y como respuesta Cho empezó a gemir muy fuerte, de hecho hasta más que yo, soltando improperios, mencionando mi nombre, pidiéndome más, pude observar que ella misma se apretaba sus pechos fuertemente, sus pezones, solo me puso más cachonda al escuchar tales gemidos:

.- Gin – Me dice mientras ella agarraba fuertemente las sabanas porque no podía contener su tembladera – AH, más fuerte…

Recordé que dijo que se masturbaba metiéndose dos dedos, decidí ser un poco más temeraria y meterle tres de una sola vez, chupe mis dedos y después se las metí a la intimidad de Cho, la respuesta fue tal que ella se levantó gimiendo muy fuerte y soltando un improperio:

.- AH, maldición Gin – Me dice excitada – Debes de avisarme, AH…

Solo la miro con picardía, viendo como ella se excita con lo que yo le hago, sé que está a punto de venirse, pero como ella interrumpió lo que hacía conmigo, yo hice lo mismo, me miró molesta:

.- ¿Por qué paras Gin? – Me dice molesta – Por merlín, lo que haces es…

.- Tú me lo hiciste primero cariño – Le respondo besándola en sus labios y dándole suaves masajes a su intimidad mientras ella hacía lo mismo – Quiero acabar contigo, juntas, al mismo tiempo…

.- Gin – Me responde suavemente mientras suelta leves gemidos – Sabes, leí en algún lado que hay una posición lésbica en el que ambas frotamos nuestro clítoris, creo que la llaman "tijeras", juntamos nuestras piernas de tal manera que nuestras intimidades queden pegadas y luego nos movemos al mismo tiempo así rozarán y nos dará placer…

.- ¿Dónde leíste eso Cho? – Le pregunto mirándola de forma pervertida y con picardía que me sorprendiese que haya leído algo referente al sexo lésbico, lo único que yo leí es que se sentía muy diferente que con un chico…

.- Bueno – Me responde apenada – Yo leí un libro acerca de eso, fue la semana pasada, estaba en la sala de los menesteres y aparecieron algunos libros referentes al sexo entre chicas, fueron de gran ayuda…

.- Cielos Cho – Le respondo sorprendida y la beso – Entonces pongámoslo en práctica…

.- De acuerdo, ponte en posición cariño…

Me separo de ella y me acuesto abriendo las piernas de tal manera que se vea mi intimidad, Cho se acerca, cruza una pierna por debajo de mí y la otra arriba, ambas nos acercamos hasta sentir nuestra intimidades, de hecho podíamos sentir los clítoris de la una de la otra, estábamos muy rojas e excitadas, me levanto un poco y con mi mano le aprieto su pezón en su seno derecho, ella gime fuerte mientras se mueve, su roce hace que yo también lo haga, cada vez lo hacíamos más rápido, mientras nos tocábamos nuestros pechos, gimiendo el nombre de la una de la otra, sintiendo esos roces, realmente no tenía idea de lo bien que se sentía, de lo excitante que es juntar mi intimidad con la de Cho, en uno de esos momentos me besa con fiereza a la cual yo correspondo con gusto, respondiéndole de la misma manera y moviéndonos cada vez más rápido, mi clítoris se estaba hinchando mucho al igual que el de Cho, hacerlo de esta manera sentía que me iba a volver loca, que me iba a correr porque de verdad lo sentía y sé que ella también, ya estábamos a punto:

.- Cho, AH – Le digo mientras la besaba y apretaba sus senos – Siento que me voy venir si seguimos así…

.- Hazlo cariño, AH – Me responde mientras hacía lo mismo – Yo también estoy que me corro, que mejor hacerlo en tu coño, por merlín que es delicioso, tanto placer, ni siquiera cuando me masturbo tengo este placer…

.- ¿Te masturbas pensando en mi Cho? – Le pregunto en medio de todo por lo que se sorprende pero seguimos dándonos roces fuertes.

.- Todas las veces que pueda, lo hago Gin – Me responde besándome – Pienso en ti desde ese día, te quiero Gin, vamos a corrernos juntas…

La beso y aumentamos la intensidad del roce, a tal punto que ya sentimos que nos estábamos corriendo:

.- Cho AH, me corro, ya no puedo aguantarlo más…

.- Yo tampoco Gin, AH…

Ambas gritamos muy fuerte, soltamos al mismo tiempo chorros de fluidos vaginales que al principio nos sorprendió pero era tal nuestra excitación que poco nos importó que hayamos manchado la cama, estaba sudada, cansada, Cho se había acostado soltando su respiración acelerada, me acerco a ella y la abrazo, por unos minutos permanecimos así, abrazadas de la una de la otra, yo todavía no podía creer que lo que habíamos hecho, hicimos el amor que me sorprende que no estuviese tan mal para ser la primera vez, es algo que no puedo describir con palabras, fue tan especial que apenas me puedo mover, todavía tengo hinchado mi clítoris y las piernas me dolían, todo mi cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado, solo estaba abrazada a Cho dándole suaves besos a sus pechos, ella soltaba suaves gemidos, después de unos minutos Cho me dice:

.- Ha sido increíble Gin – Me dice ya calmada luego de tal orgasmo – No pensé que fuese tan excitante, me ha gustado demasiado, doy gracias a merlín que este cuarto esté inaccesible para los demás y sea a prueba de ruido, confieso que aquí vengo a masturbarme y el cuarto a veces me muestra un retrato tuyo, la habitación se vuelve los colores de Gryffindor, antes no era así, era solo un simple cuarto de acuerdo a mis deseos, ya sabes, pero esta noche, tú me has hecho muy feliz, contigo he alcanzado lo que creí perdido hace años…

.- Supongo que no es tu primera experiencia – Le digo respondiendo un casto beso y sonrojándome ante la confesión de que se masturbaba pensando en mí pero necesitaba saber algunas cosas - ¿Lo has hecho con Cedric no?, sé que no es un tema para sacarlo ahora pero…

.- Lo sé cariño – Me responde con dulzura, pensaba que se iba a molestar pero fue todo lo contrario – Si, lo había hecho con el pero las experiencias no fueron tan fuertes como fue contigo esta noche, no tengo que comparar porque son cosas distintas, pero ya es algo que asumí Gin, hace tiempo que superé la muerte de Cedric, él hubiese querido que siguiera adelante sin importar con quien, pero yo estoy feliz de ser tu novia, no podría ser mejor, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿has tenido sexo antes?

.- Cho – Le respondo sonrojándome ante esa pregunta – Lo he intentado a secas, lo más lejos que ha sido fue con Harry pero fueron sesiones, no sé, yo le chupaba y el me chupaba pero no fue tan fuerte como lo sentí contigo, ni siquiera me hizo llegar tan fuerte como tú lo hiciste Cho, pero igual fueron experiencias placenteras, es como dices Cho, son circunstancias diferentes, contigo es más especial.

Ella se sorprende un poco pero luego nos echamos a reír, la sola idea de que compartíamos secretos en la intimidad nos hacía más feliz, estábamos muy cansadas, nos tapamos con la sabana que tenía el escudo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor juntos, el cuarto en verdad era hermoso más el cielo de noche.

Esa noche fue tan especial, desde ese día que continué con mi relación con Chang y la sigo teniendo hasta ahora, mis recuerdos vienen desde esos días, después de la cita, volvimos a nuestra sala común el domingo, Hermione me esperaba en la sala mirándome de una forma picara, claro ella lo tenía que saber, no tenía ningún caso ocultarle nada claro que prefirió no escuchar detalles muy íntimos pero ella estaba muy feliz y me abrazó felicitándome.

Durante esos días, todo el colegio hablaban del rumor de la relación entre Cho y yo, nos daba gracia porque intentaban por todos los medios confirmar dicha relación, sobre todo las de Slytherin que intentaban tener algo con Chang, claro que durante esos días, semanas, años, tuvimos diferencias como todos, peleas pero supimos salir adelante, el escandalo fue mayor cuando mi madre se enteró, al principio no le hizo demasiada gracia dado que pensó que estaba confundida pero le dije que no, que estaba segura de mi misma y Cho también.

Fue en las vacaciones de Diciembre que presenté a Chang a mi familia, durante la cena con todo mi valor Gryffindor me paré y les dije que salía con una chica, que andaba de novia, claro que la obvia reacción fue de sorpresa e incredulidad estaba temerosa pero Cho me había agarrado la mano para calmarme, mi padre aunque confuso al principio luego entendió, supo comprenderme y le dio la bienvenida a la familia, casi toda mi familia me aceptó a excepción del zoquete de mi hermano Ron que le llevó un tiempo aceptar la realidad, debe de ser porque no le caía muy bien a Cho pero a mí no me importaba, lo que me preocupaba era mi madre pero por fortuna luego de ciertos días, supo asimilar la noticia y nos reunió a las dos.

Mi madre nos dijo que todavía no comprendía del todo nuestra relación lésbica pero que sabía el fuerte lazo que teníamos, que era un amor tan puro como los demás, algo normal, eso me alegró más, mi felicidad era tan grande, ese día teníamos la casa para nosotras dos, por supuesto que reavivamos nuestra relación sexual que fue intenso, la mejor noche de mi vida.

Años después, actualmente soy jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies, de hecho soy capitana del equipo, Cho había cumplido su sueño de fundar una franquicia de café y dulces que incluían todas las variedades del mundo por supuesto que durante un tiempo fue auror, la mejor compañera de Harry, ella fue quien le dijo al moreno que se iba retirar de la carrera de Auror para fundar su franquicia soñada, la apoyó tomando el lugar de Cho, era la jefa, petición de Chang por supuesto, como no amar a mi querida esposa asiática.

Sí, mi esposa, mi amante, ella me pidió matrimonio y fue en un lugar muy conocido, tuvimos una cita en Hogmeade luego de que yo tuviese un mal día, un equipo nos habían eliminado en semifinales de la liga de campeones por una mínima diferencia, yo no tenía ganas pero Chang me había insistido en salir, no podía negarme porque por esas fechas era nuestro aniversario, así que me vestí de forma elegante para ella, un vestido similar al día en que usé la primera cita, ella como es de esperarse usó un traje tan formal, tan Cho.

Era obvio que íbamos a ir a nuestro restaurante favorito y pedir los mismos platillos que pedimos la primera vez, era nuestro trato, que cada aniversario comiésemos lo mismo para recordar como empezamos esta relación, luego de la comida nos fuimos a la dulcería muggle para comer nuestros postres pero había algo muy diferente, afuera estaba Malfoy que nos miraba alegremente y se dirigió a Chang:

.- Ah – Dijo Malfoy tan alegre de toda la vida e olvidándose de la vieja rivalidad – Chang, Ginevra, les alegrará saber que el lugar está apartada para ustedes dos sin embargo solo será por unas horas, ya sabes, este sitio es muy solicitado y todos están vueltos locos por los dulces, adentro está todo como lo pediste, me ha costado convencer al dueño pero ser ministro de magia tiene sus ventajas ¿eh? Je.

.- Gracias Draco – Le responde Chang alegremente – ¿Cómo está tu familia?

.- UF – Dice soltando un suspiro – Hermione me exige demasiado por hacer bien mi trabajo en el ministerio, no es fácil ser juez, hubiera seguido la carrera de banquero, dirigir Gringotts pero no, yo y mi boca por andar diciendo que me gusta más el derecho que lo otro, no me tomes a mal Chang, me encanta mi trabajo y Potter por supuesto que me manda a cuanto tipejo comete crímenes graves y lo condeno por ello.

.- Me alegra que Herm te esté exigiendo al más alto nivel – Le respondo divertido al rubio – Estar con ella te ha hecho bien.

.- Si – Me responde alegremente – Bueno, diviértanse chicas, me tengo que ir a comprar los libros que me pidió o si no, me meterá una buena bronca y dormiré en el sofá, no quiero eso.

Dicho eso se fue corriendo a la librería, la verdad es que Hermione tiene pinta de ser muy dominante pero la verdad es con Draco es muy amable y para el rubio tanta amabilidad es sospechosa pero es por eso que la ama con locura, se preguntarán porque no está con Ron, el zoquete de mi hermano, bueno el decidió que su relación con Hermione no iba durar demasiado, no sentían lo mismo, pero en cambio se había enamorado de Lavender, pero antes de hacer nada, habló con Herm y le dijo toda la verdad, ella no se lo tomó mal dado que sentía lo mismo pero igual le dolía haber terminado la relación porque pensaba que iban a ir a más.

Harry, mi ex y amigo, se había casado con Luna, la apoyó en la búsqueda de los animales inexistentes de las que hablaba siempre Luna, a mí me daba igual eso pero nos había sorprendido que uno de ellos si existía y que se encontraban en las afueras de Norwich, en algún bosque cercano, un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados o no sé bien como era pero sorprendió a todo mundo hasta Hermione que dudaba de eso y tuvo que verla con sus propios ojos.

Pero bueno, me desvió demasiado del tema, estábamos ante la dulcería y miraba confusa a Cho, ella tan solo toma mi mano y entramos al establecimiento, lo primero que noté es que estaban los colores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw y solo había una mesa en el centro, yo estaba sorprendida, me acerco a la mesa y estaba un pastel de chocolate blanco, mi preferida y a su lado una bandeja que estaba con su tapadera, todo el local decorado con los estandartes de nuestras respectivas casas, las muchachas que nos atendían estaban como que muy ansiosas y yo no entendía bien que estaba pasando hasta que Cho me dice:

.- Muy bonito ¿no? – Me dice alegre – Pensé en todos los detalles, en todo lo que tengo que decirte Gin, hace ya mucho tiempo que andamos juntas, nuestra relación va en aumento, me apoyaste en momentos difíciles, hemos tenido peleas fuertes, celos pero supimos salir adelante, siempre volando juntas, había pensado hacer esto en el campo de Quidditch pero tuviste un mal día hoy que supuse que volar no te daría demasiadas ganas así que tuve que improvisar y pensar que cosa te gustaría más, que mejor que un pastel de chocolate blanco, tu favorita, Gin, no sabes lo difícil que es para mí pedirte esto, porque las palabras no alcanzan a describir lo que siento por ti, no es suficiente con decirlas porque te amo más de lo que piensas, te amo más que volar, te amo más que mi franquicia de cafés, Gin, porque no destapas el contenido de esa bandeja y dejo que una imagen diga lo que quiero decirte

La miraba todavía más confusa, anonadada por el hecho de que Cho apartase un lugar para nosotras dos, me sorprende más el hecho de que no hay querido hacer esto en el campo de Quidditch, no me habría molestado, amo volar junto a ella pero estos detalles que me hacían, lo hacía ser tan especial, tan detallista, así que me apresuro a destapar lo que hay en la bandeja y miro con total asombro que dejo caer la bandeja y llevo mis dos manos soltando lágrimas de felicidad a lo que estaba viendo.

Era el escudo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw juntos, hecho de puro chocolate Toblerone, la favorita de Cho pero se podía ver que también había chocolate blanco y abajo rezaba una leyenda que decía: "¿Te casarías conmigo Gin?, Te amo", la miro a los ojos llorando de felicidad, que no logro decir ni una palabra, sé que dije que detestaba detalles empalagosos pero viniendo de Cho era, ya saben, especial, todo el lugar era para declararme de forma oficial nuestro matrimonio, pasaron largos minutos contemplando el enorme chocolate que había en la bandeja de plata pero me abalancé sobre Cho a lo que ella se sorprende porque la beso y le respondo:

.- Si mi amor – Le digo con felicidad mientras la beso – Si me quiero casar contigo…

Escucho aplausos y por supuesto no podían faltar las lloronas pero lo soporté, Hermione también estaba ahí, no la había visto pero es gracias a ella por la cual estoy con Chang, ella me motivó y me vistió ese día y no sería nada si no fuera por ella, Cho estaba muy feliz y se dirige al pastel blanco, corta un trozo y en ella saca dos anillos, uno tenía la insignia de Ravenclaw y la otra de Gryffindor, ambas nos ponemos los anillos de compromiso, yo llevando su insignia y ella la mía.

Así pasaron los días, meses hasta la boda, que fue sencillo pero especial, solo con amigos y familiares, realmente no quería una gran fiesta porque de verdad solo era un momento para compartir con los seres más queridos, la madre de Cho fue la única de que vino de parte de ella dado que casi todos estaban ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos y se les hacía muy difícil apartar un día libre en nuestra boda, claro que fuimos hasta Japón para dar la noticia, su papá tardó en aceptar la relación pero al final me aceptó, con su mamá no fue tanto problema porque según ella, existían modos de embarazarse mediante magia, claro que eso lo dijo de forma tan picara que Cho se sonrojo ante esa idea, yo me sorprendí, su mamá era más alegre que su papá siendo sinceras.

Tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, hoy se cumple otro año de aniversario, me dirijo a casa luego de otro partido en la que no nos fue mal, estaba muy contenta porque mi amada esposa me esperaba para salir y esta vez iba a volar en el campo con ella, nada me iba a detener hasta que entré y vi la casa oscura pero había pétalos azules y rojos, mi corazón latía muy rápido y enseguida seguí el rastro hasta llegar a la recamara principal, abro la puerta enseguida y me quedo con sorpresa al ver a mi esposa sin ropa en la cama esperándome:

.- Hola cariño – Me dice de forma picara – Hoy quiero que nos quedemos aquí, haciendo el amor, sobre todo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a probar cosas nuevas para intentar que una de las dos quede embarazada, mediante magia, todo es posible Gin.

.- Cariño – Digo torpemente como si fuera la primera vez, más aun con lo que me acaba de decir, habíamos hablado de la posibilidad de concebir un bebe juntas mediante la magia que de hecho era posible e investigamos acerca de eso y encontramos varias soluciones que por cierto eran muy excitantes - ¿estas segura cariño?

Me voy acercando a ella mientras me quito la ropa de manera sensual, me subo con ella ahora despojada de toda mi ropa, mi cuerpo atlético le excita y me toca los senos:

.- Sé que querías volar – Me dice mientras me besa – Pero volaremos cariño, hemos volado juntas y siempre lo haremos, hoy iniciamos otro viaje, para que ir al campo cuando ya estamos en el cielo, en esta bella cama que tiene nuestros escudos Gin, nuestros anillos que es la clara muestra de amor, siempre juntas y este cielo que nos pertenece a ambas, te amo Ginevra Molly Chang.

Habíamos decidido que usaría su apellido y no me molestaba porque la amo con todo mi corazón, seguiré con ella, mas viajes nos espera, nuevas experiencias estábamos a punto de comenzar, es por eso que estoy volando junto a ti, es por eso que nunca me separaré de ti, mi amor, mi amada esposa:

.- Y yo te amo con locura Cho Chang – Le digo besándola y acostándome mientras empiezo a tocarla – Hoy es un nuevo viaje y volaremos juntas hasta el final Cho.

Si, hasta el final de nuestros días, no existe nadie más perfecta que ella, hago el amor con ella y con deseo espero poder concebir una hija que es nuestro más grande deseo, por eso, estoy volando junto a ti que te amo con total locura hasta que el cuerpo ya no me aguante más.

FIN.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Si, un intento de epilogo, atando cabos sueltos, realmente no me agrada demasiado Ron siendo sinceros pero bueno cada quien con su mecate dirían algunos, no es mi personaje preferido, pero como mencioné al principio, si les gustaría una continuación de este fic o de otra pareja, sientanse libre de comentarlo con un review, otra vez, entiendo que por flojera, pena o porque no les haya gustado el fic no dejen un review pero para un mejor trabajo siempre es bueno ver la opinión de la gente, ya sabrán que no soy un grandioso autor como las hay muchas en esta grandiosa página, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo fic, esperando que les haya gustado esta historia :D


End file.
